L'amour et ses complications !
by Ginie74
Summary: Quand une personne arrive tout se complique...


Auteur: Ginie  
Email :   
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété  
de Donald P. Bellisario et de la CBS…  
Genre : Romance (H/M)  
Spoilers : aucun  
Résumé : L'amour que c'est compliqué !!!!  
Note de l'auteur : Merci à Sylvie pour la relecture

QG JAG

Falls Church

Washington

Bonjour Major

Bonjour Capitaine

Comment allez-vous ?

Bien merci, et vous ?

Je vais bien aussi. Qu'allez-vous faire ce week-end ?

Ma sœur vient enfin me rendre visite, ça fait presque six mois que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Vous avez une sœur ?

Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ?

Maaaccc…

Si vous la voyiez, vous me diriez que c'est ma jumelle, mais nous ne le sommes pas, surtout pas dans nos carrières, elle a choisis la NAVY. J'ai souvent essayé de la raisonner, mais elle est très têtue.

Ah ben voici une jeune femme très intelligente. Quant à être têtue ça doit tenir de famille.

Pour réponse, il reçut une tape sur l'épaule.

Aie !!! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? Ah, oui !!! La vérité…

Haaaarrrrmmm…

Il la suivit dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

Quand dînons-nous ensemble ?

Haarrmm !!! Vous savez que je suis occupée tout le week-end. Toutefois, ce soir, je suis seule.

Intéressant… Voudriez-vous venir ce soir, je cuisinerai. Lasagne maison, ça vous dit ?

Mmmhhh !!! Tentant…

Oh oui…. Et il n'y a pas que la lasagne qui est tentante…

Il se rapprocha, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Mac se recula…

Harm !!! Gardez ce moment en mémoire pour le terminer ce soir, car si l'Amiral nous voit nous embrasser, je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera.

Tant pis ! Moi j'ai une envie folle de vous embrasser.

Ce n'est pas sérieux, tenez-vous tranquille, Harm…

Avec vous aussi près de moi, je dois dire que j'ai quelques difficultés à bien me tenir.

Harm, vous avez probablement du travail qui attend, alors retourné dans votre bureau.

Vous n'êtes pas gentille avec moi.

Je le serai beaucoup plus ce soir, si bien sûr vous êtes toujours intéressé ?

Toujours….

Il retourna dans son bureau sourire aux lèvres. Bud le regarda étrangement. Il alla voir Mac.

Bonjour Madame.

Bonjour Bud, comment allez vous ?

Très bien, merci… Vous vouliez me voir ?

Oui, Madame, voici les recherches que vous m'aviez demandées.

Merci Bud, vous pouvez disposer.

A vos ordres Madame.

Mac s'installa à son bureau, rangea quelques affaires et alluma son ordinateur, elle s'assit et vit s'afficher un message MSN.

« Vous me manquez »

Elle commença à rire…Et répondit.

« Harm vous n'êtes pas possible, si vous ne travaillez pas, je vais gagner cette après midi au tribunal »

« Impossible… »

« On verra… »

Elle coupa sa connexion. Elle savait que si elle restait connectée, il n'arrêterait pas de lui parler.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne se quittaient que pour dormir chacun chez soi. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais elle espérait… Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, il était très doux avec elle.

L'après midi, au tribunal, tout ce passa comme Mac l'avait prévu. Elle gagna son procès. En passant près de Harm, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la suivit, ce mit juste derrière elle, ils attendirent l'ascenseur sans un mot. Quand il arriva, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils y étaient seuls. Toujours placé derrière elle, il l'attrapa par la taille.

Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas gentille avec moi Marin's

Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Mmmhhh !!!!! Un baiser peut être.

Harm, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Elle me plait bien pourtant.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, il voulut se reculer, mais elle le retint, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le souffle leur manquât, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur les sortit de leur monde.

On se voit plus tard Harm

Bien entendu Mac.

Chacun retourna dans son bureau pour y finir la journée au plus vite. Il était 18 heures quand Harm sortit de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, il passa devant celui de Mac, et vit qu'elle s'y trouvait encore.

Toujours là Marin's ? Il faudrait peut être penser à rentrer chez vous ?

J'allais justement y aller, car j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir…

Quel chanceux….

Je suis très chanceuse aussi…

Bon je vous laisse. J'ai de mon côté une invitée, très exigeante en matière de cuisine…

Je vous accompagne jusqu'au parking, je dois prendre une douche et me changer.

Une douche ?? Besoin d'aide ??

Haarrrmmmm !!!!!

* * *

Ils rirent ensemble. Elle adorait l'entente qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils se séparèrent, prirent leurs voitures pour regagner leurs domiciles.

Appartement de Mac

Georgestown

Washington

Mac se doucha en pensant à la soirée. Harm était très gentil, mais comment réagirait-il en voyant sa sœur ? Devait-elle lui présenter, elle ne savait pas… Elle émergea de ses pensées en sentant l'eau se refroidir. Elle sortit de la douche et s'apprêta calmement. Quand fut l'heure de partir, elle prit ses clés et partit en direction d'Union Station.

Pendant ce temps…

Appartement de Harm

Union Station

Washington

Harm était rentré assez vite, il avait prit une douche rapide, puis s'était mis à préparer son repas. Ses pensées vagabondaient, quand il entendit sonner à la porte.

Entrez, c'est ouvert !

Bonsoir Harm

Bonsoir Vous ! A l'heure comme d'habitude.

J'ai de meilleures habitudes que vous.

Décidément aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes pas gentille, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire, pour que vous soyez comme ça avec moi ?

Mmmhh !!! Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait…

Alors dites moi ce que je dois faire…

A vous de trouver !

Il referma la porte de sa main gauche, alors que sa main droite vint s'installer sur la taille de Mac, qu'il tira vers lui, avant de la pousser lentement contre la porte, et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

J'en avais tellement envie…

Ah oui ?

Oh oui… J'en veux encore…

Nous avons la soirée matelot !!

Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous laisser aller dans mon appartement sans vous tenir, je n'ai qu'une envie vous sentir près de moi…

Harm ! Vous êtes tellement gentil avec moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude, on n'a jamais été si attentionné avec moi.

Vous êtes très chère à mon cœur, je tiens énormément à vous.

Vous aussi Harm, même beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez le croire.

Mmhh ! C'est intéressant.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du four.

Sauvez par le gong Marin's, lança-t-il avec une petite moue

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Tout au long du repas Harm ne la quitta pas des yeux. Le repas terminé, il lui proposa un thé, qu'elle accepta, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce repas était délicieux Harm.

Merci ! Ravi que vous ayez apprécié.

Comme toujours !

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'avança doucement vers Mac, il l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie, elle répondit à son baiser.

Je vais m'y habituer Harm, mais j'ai peur de faire un rêve

Alors nous faisons le même rêve, j'adorerais que vous vous habituiez.

Harm êtes vous sûr ? L'Amiral ! Que va-t-il dire ? Je ne crois pas qu'il sera d'accord.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie, essayons pendant quelques temps, nous verrons bien où cela nous mène.

Ok, mais il faut être discret, je ne veux pas vous perdre Harm, c'est ce qui me fait peur.

Tu ne me perdras pas.

Tu ?

Il serait temps ! Non ? Si nous débutons une nouvelle relation, on pourrait commencer par se tutoyer…

Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

J'en ai une autre de bonne idée.

Ah oui ?

Oui, t'embrasser à ne plus pouvoir…

Excellente cette idée…

Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent tout le restant de la soirée, quand Harm se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 1h30 du matin.

Sarah, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais il est 1h30 du matin, il faudrait peut être aller dormir surtout si ta sœur arrive demain, tu ne crois pas ?

Je vais devoir te quitter… Ca va être difficile, j'adore être dans tes bras.

J'adore que tu sois dans mes bras aussi mais je n'aie pas envie d'aller trop vite, je veux faire ça bien, avec toi.

Oh Harm !!

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa tendrement.

Je vais te laisser dormir, tu as l'air fatigué.

Je ne suis pas fatigué, mais toi, tu dois encore retourner et je ne sais pas à quelle heure ta sœur arrive.

Je vais la chercher à l'aéroport vers 11 h.

Ok, j'aimerais vous inviter toute les deux à dîner demain soir.

Je ne peux rien te dire maintenant, je lui en parlerai…

On dirait que tu n'es pas trop d'accord…

J'ai pensé à ça tout à l'heure, Diane me ressemble énormément, comme on s'est beaucoup rapproché, pour être franche, j'ai un peu peur …

De ?

…

Sarah ? Dis-moi…

Que tu te retournes vers elle…

Sarah, pourquoi penses-tu que je puisse partir avec une autre ?

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chances dans mes relations, à chaque fois il partait, ou il était alcoolique. Et avec toi, j'aimerais que ça marche ! Je tiens énormément à toi.

Moi aussi, Sarah, je tiens énormément à toi, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

Je l'espère…. J'y vais. Je te téléphone demain après midi pour te dire si l'on vient.

Bien… Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Sarah.

Bonne nuit Harm.

Après un dernier baiser, elle rentra chez elle, elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil tant elle pensait à la journée du lendemain. Comment réagirait Diane ? Mais aussi Harm !

Elle avait peur, maintenant que leur relation avait avancé un peu. Elle ne redoutait l'idée que cela se finisse trop vite. Avant même d'avoir véritablement commencer ! Elle finit par s'endormir sans avoir de réponse à ses questions.

Elle se réveilla à 9h. Elle avait tout le temps de se préparer, avant d'aller à l'aéroport. Elle prit le temps de ranger un peu son appartement, avant d'attraper sa veste, ses clés, et de prendre la direction de l'aéroport. L'avion n'arriverait que dans un quart d'heure, elle alla boire un café, quand elle entendit que l'avion de Diane venait d'attérire, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, ou elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir Diane venant vers elle.

Hey, salut toi !

Diane, ça fait tellement longtemps, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt ?

Désolé, j'étais en mer. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi.

Allez viens… Rentrons, nous serons mieux à l'appartement.

Je te suis…

Elles sortirent de l'aéroport, et se dirigèrent vers Georgetown, une fois arrivées, elles prirent les bagages et montèrent dans l'appartement.

Superbe ton appartement, j'adore.

Merci.

Je peux visiter ?

Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Oh, dis-moi, tu as beaucoup de photos ? Qui sont tous ces gens ?

C'est Bud et Harriett, ils travaillent avec moi au JAG. Ils sont très gentils.

Et lui... Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon…

Diane… C'est le Capitaine Harmon Rabb Jr… Mon partenaire au JAG.

Rien que partenaire ?

Diaaannne….

Ben quoi ? Je me pose la question, parce que devoir travailler avec un tel homme à côté de soi, sans jamais pouvoir le toucher, sans jamais pouvoir…

STOP !!! Diane arrête s'il te plaît.

Mmmhhh !!! Y aurait-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Bon, je t'en parle mais tu le gardes pour toi… Voilà depuis hier, nous nous sommes rapprochés, je ne sais pas ce que ça va devenir… Tu connais le règlement concernant la fraternisation… Donc pour le moment, nous voulons le garder pour nous, pour voir où ça nous mène…

Woaaaww, super ! J'aimerais le rencontrer, parce que pour qu'il te fasse rougir comme ça, il doit être canon… dit elle en riant.

Diaannne… Il nous invite ce soir, pour dîner, si tu acceptes….

Très bonne idée.

Ok, je vais lui téléphoner, pour lui dire, et lui demander l'heure du rendez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, je vais ranger mes affaires.

* * *

Elle téléphona à Harm.

Rabb !!

Bonjour Monsieur Rabb.

Bonjour vous… Comment se sont passées les retrouvailles ?

Très bien, et ce n'est pas fini… Dit-elle en riant.

Je n'en doute pas… Alors, mon invitation tient-elle ?

Oui, Diane aimerait te rencontrer.

Vous serrez toutes les deux les bienvenues.

Merci, à quelle heure devons-nous venir ?

19h30 ça vous va ?

Pas de problème ! Je te laisse, je vais aider Diane à ranger ses affaires.

Entendu, à ce soir.

Oui à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Toi, tu es amoureuse ? Je me trompe ?

Pour être franche, je ne sais pas… Cette idée me fait peur, tu sais que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chances avant…

Oui, je sais. Mais regarde-le, il n'a rien de commun avec tes ex… Enfin, je trouve.

Il est très gentil avec moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Alors laisse-toi faire, et tu verras où ça vous mènera….

C'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir aussi.

Ecoute-le… Mais avant, allons finir vider ma valise, comme ça nous pourrons déjeuner tranquillement.

Ok petite sœur !...

Elles rangèrent les affaires de Diane, puis Sarah prépara un déjeuner.

Maintenant, raconte-moi ! Comment as-tu connu ton prince charmant ? Car il est très charmant…

Diaannnee… Ça fait un an ! Je l'ai rencontré, dans la roseraie de la Maison Blanche.

Que c'est romantique…

Ce n'était pas le but ! Je venais d'être mutée et lui était décoré de la Distinguished Flying Cross)

Woaw, gentleman et héros en plus…

Diaannee… Tu te rappelles de l'affaire d'Oncle Matt ?

Quand il a volé la Déclaration d'Indépendance ?

Oui.

Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'oncle Matt vient faire dans l'histoire…

C'est avec cette enquête que je suis arrivée au JAG, et que j'ai fait la connaissance de Harm.

Merci oncle Matt alors ….

Diane tu es impossible…

Ben quoi, c'est vrai non…

Peut-être, mais regarde maintenant où il est…

Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et aussi ce qu'il risquait.

Oui, mais je suis triste de ne plus le voir… De temps en temps, je lui rends visite mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Je te comprends… Je serais incapable de dire quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

Si tu veux, je peux essayer d'avoir un droit de visite ?

Oh oui, ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir.

Je vais arranger cela.

Elles discutèrent encore un long moment, le déjeuner était fini depuis longtemps mais elles ne bougèrent pas de la table, parlant toujours de tout et de rien.

Et toi, comment ça se passe à bord, on ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

Non ! Je n'en sors assez bien. Juste mon supérieur qui me casse les pieds pour sortir avec moi, mais je lui ai dit non… Mais je crois qu'il ne l'accepte pas vraiment.

Ah bon ? Fait tout de même attention à toi, si tu as un problème, téléphone moi, tu sais que je peux t'aider.

C'est très gentil Sarah, mais pour l'instant j'ai trois semaines de permission, je ne veux plus penser à tout cela… J'ai ma sœur avec moi et c'est le plus important.

Je suis très heureuse que tu sois là.

Elles s'étreignirent quelques instants avant de découvrir que durant leur conversation, le temps s'était écoulé ! Il était 17 h 30…..

Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée…

Moi non plus rangeons la table et allons nous préparer, il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

Nous avons le temps, il ne partira pas vu que c'est chez lui…

Diane, tu es intenable ! Tu n'es jamais à l'heure, je me demande ce que l'on vous apprend dans la Navy. J'en connais un autre qui est toujours en retard…

Ah ! Et bien nous avons déjà un point commun…

Oui, mais pas le meilleur.

Diane lui tira la langue, vieille habitude de leur enfance. Elles en rirent ensemble. Sarah alla prendre un bain pendant ce temps Diane regardait de nouveau les photos de sa sœur.

J'ai terminé Diane, la salle de bain est à toi…

Merci, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Tu as une idée de se que tu vas mettre ?

Je n'ai pas grand-chose, peut être un pantalon…

Si tu veux, regarde dans ma garde robe, si quelque chose t'intéresse, vas-y.

Merci, je regarderai après ma douche…

Diane alla prendre sa douche, Sarah regarda dans son armoire, qu'allait-elle mettre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, plaçant chaque robe devant elle, elle finit par en choisir une noire courte avec un grand décolté. Quand Diane sortit de la salle de bain, elle était prête….

Woaw ! Et bien ! On sait rien qu'à te regarder, qui tu vas voir.

Diane… Tu trouves que c'est trop ?

Pas du tout, tu es magnifique.

Je te remercie, maintenant à toi, que vas-tu choisir ?

Mmhh !! Je ne sais pas du tout, je voulais faire simple…

Pourquoi pas c'est une bonne idée. A toi de décider ! Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Ok, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Essayons de ne pas être en retard.

A vos ordres Major.

Diane !!

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble, Diane s'habilla tranquillement, après avoir choisi un ensemble pantalon marron clair tout à fait assorti à la couleur de ses yeux… Avec un peu de maquillage, ce fut parfait. Elle rejoignit Sarah au salon, puis partirent en direction d'Union Station.

Appartement d'Harm

Union Station

Harm avait pris sa douche, et préparer la table. Le repas était prêt. Cependant, il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer la sœur de Sarah, surtout avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit ! Allait-il se trouver face à deux « Sarah » si leur ressemblance était si grande ? Il avait été attiré par Sarah, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, comment allait-il réagir devant sa sœur, ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte. Il alla ouvrir. Quand il les vit toutes les deux une à côté de l'autre, il en eut le souffle coupé.

Bonsoir, entrez, je vous en prie.

Bonsoir, vous… dit Sarah.

Bonsoir !... Moi c'est Diane.

Enchanté ! Heureusement que tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas jumelles, car excepté la coupe de cheveux, vous vous ressemblez énormément.

Je t'avais prévenu.

Elles ôtèrent leurs manteaux, et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Il s'arrêta à nouveau pour les observer. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la ressemblance entre elles était troublante. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise…

C'est fou, je n'en reviens pas, pardonnez-moi de vous regarder comme cela.

Vous savez, on se ressemble physiquement, mais nos caractères sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

Oh oui !! Tu as une Marin's et un Marin ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose… Nos goûts sont très différents comme tu peux le constater…

C'est vrai, tu as plus mauvais caractère que moi !

Diane !!

Et oui ! Désolée, mais nous dans la Marine on a meilleur caractère que vous les Devill Dog…

Peut être ! Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous apprend à Annapolis, mais je ne crois pas que la ponctualité soit au programme…

Harm se mit à rire, il s'amusait à les voir se chamailler, il n'y avait pas qu'avec lui, qu'elle se « disputait » ! Il aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Ce soir, elle avait l'air en pleine forme, un grand sourire sur le visage, était-ce la venue de sa sœur, ou le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la veille ? Peut être un peu des deux. Il ne savait pas, encore des questions. Et des questions, il en avait pas mal dans la tête en ce moment !....

Vous me perturbez les filles, j'en oublie de vous proposer quelque chose à boire…

On te perturbe pilote ?

Tu n'as pas idée ma belle.

* * *

Elle s'était levée, s'était rapprochée de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Il se dégagea et dit :

Que puis-je vous offrir ?

Je veux bien un jus de fruits.

Un soda si c'est possible.

Je reviens dans une minute.

Sarah, retourna près de sa sœur. Diane lui dit tout bas dans l'oreille…

Il est encore plus mignon que sur la photo.

Diane !!

Ben quoi ? Je te dis ce que j'en pense… Je ne peux pas ?

Si, bien sûr, mais essaye d'être discrète s'il te plaît.

Aurais-tu peur qu'il sache que je le trouve mignon ?

Non !!

Tu m'as répondu un peu trop vite à mon goût, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je te trouve bizarre.

Je suis juste un peu nerveuse…

Harm arriva juste à ce moment là, il avait entendu la phrase de Sarah.

Tu es nerveuse Sarah ?

Un peu oui, mais ça va passer.

Je l'espère… Voici vos boissons les filles.

Merci.

Merci. Et si vous me parliez de vous ?

A une seule condition, que l'on se tutoie, au diable les grades et le protocole, nous sommes en week-end.

Entendu ! Je vais essayer…

Et bien, j'étais pilote dans l'Aéronavale, j'ai eu un accident qui m'a cloué au sol... J'ai fait mon droit, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme. Voilà comment j'ai échoué au JAG. Et toi Diane ?

J'ai fait Annapolis, après j'ai choisi « crypto » c'était l'option qui m'intéressait le plus ! Après mon diplôme eu plusieurs affectations de courtes durées, puis j'ai été mutée sur le Seahawk…Je m'y plais beaucoup… Me voilà en congés pour trois semaines, vu que je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis l'an dernier. J'en profite pour venir voir ma grande sœur. Voilà vous savez tout !... Et si vous me racontiez votre petite histoire ?

Pour être petite, elle est petite, elle date d'hier soir… Mais comment se fait-il que l'on en se soit jamais rencontrer, il m'arrive souvent d'aller sur le Seahawk, mais je ne t'y ai jamais rencontrée.

Je l'ignore, ça fait plus d'un an qui j'y suis…Vous allez dire que je suis curieuse, mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez démarré cette « nouvelle » histoire alors que vous travaillez ensemble depuis un bon moment ?

J'ai quelques difficultés à parler mes sentiments, mais je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de sortir ma tête hors du sac, avant qu'un autre vienne prendre la place.

La discution s'arrêta quand la minuterie du four se fit entendre.

C'est prêt, nous allons passer à table, ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de continuer notre discussion.

A l'invitation de Harm, elles s'installèrent face à face, il s'assit entre les deux. Le repas se passa entre discutions sérieuses et rires, une fois le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent au salon avec une tasse de thé. Harm attrapa Sarah par la taille, il déposa sa tasse sur la table basse, l'attira sur lui.

Que vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Tu sais, dit Sarah, je ne sais pas jusqu'où ira cette relation….

Tu ne crois pas en nous Sarah ? Interrompit Harm…

Ce n'est pas ça, mais le règlement est strict. Au JAG, si l'Amiral apprend que nous entretenons une relation, nous risquons la Cour Martiale.

J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance Sarah.

Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai peur, et encore plus avec Diane près de nous…

Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

Nous sommes comme jumelles, et j'ai une peur énorme qu'il se tourne vers toi…

Sarah, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

Je sais Harm, mais je n'y peux rien, depuis hier soir, je ne pense qu'à cela, ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en vous, c'est plutôt en moi que je n'ai pas confiance… Désolée, je ne voulais pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance pour la soirée…

Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé tout à l'heure ? Je ne serais pas venue, je vous aurais laissé passer une soirée ensemble…

Diane, je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis très heureux de te connaître. Quant à toi Sarah, cesse de penser à tout ça, laisse nous avancer à notre rythme, discrètement.. Il sera toujours temps de voir après vis-à-vis de notre métier.

Je suis désolée Harm, mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre… Je le disais tout à l'heure à Diane, tu es tellement gentil avec moi, je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'habitude d'avoir un compagnon comme toi…

Il ne répondit pas, mais il vit les yeux de Sarah remplis de tristesse. Il mit son doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, il la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire illumina son visage. Il l'embrassa doucement.

Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous ennuyer mais il se fait tard, et je commence à fatiguer, pour moi la journée fut longue et éprouvante.

Oh ! Oui, bien sûr désolée. Mais quand nous sommes ensemble nous ne voyons pas le temps passer.

Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aimerais aller me reposer.

Nous allons rentrer ! Est ce qu'on se voit demain, demanda Sarah.

Et si tu passais un peu de temps avec ta sœur, tu ne la vois pas souvent. Sortez en filles, pendant qu'elle est là.

Ca me plairait bien, répondit Diane.

Oui pourquoi pas… Mais je ne te verrai pas alors…

Je ne bouge pas de l'appartement, si vous voulez passer, la porte est grande ouverte !

Dans ce cas ! Nous partons, je crois qu'un peu de repos sera le bienvenu pour moi aussi.

Alors bonne nuit à toutes les deux.

Il fit une bise sur la joue de Diane, avant qu'elle décide de descendre seule jusque la voiture.

J'aurais bien aimé rester avec toi cette nuit, dormir dans tes bras, m'aurait rassurée.

Ne me tente pas, si tu continues, je ferme la porte et je ne te laisse plus partir.

Elle se mit à rire, l'embrassa. Ils se quittèrent difficilement. Elle descendit et retrouva Diane près de la voiture.

C'est gentil de nous avoir laissés nous dire au revoir.

C'est tout à fait normal ? On nous apprend la discrétion à Annapolis…

Diaaaaaaaane…

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, Mac était plongée dans ses pensées, Diane de son côté, ne comprenait pas le comportement de son aînée, elles devaient en parler au plus vite.

Appartement de Sarah

Georgetown

Washington

Elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement, toujours sans un mot.

Diane, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de te gêner dans ta relation avec Harm.

Ce n'est pas cela… Cette relation me comble mais elle me fait peur ! Tellement peur ! S'il s'en allait, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de continuer à travailler avec lui.

Ecoute pour le moment vous êtes ensemble, et tout va bien visiblement. Alors prenez le temps, vous verrez bien… Et s'il y a un problème, réglez-le directement. Maintenant si tu veux que cela dure, arrête avec ta confiance en toi, c'est stupide.

Tu as raison ! Mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre… Si ça ne marche pas entre nous, je perdrai mon meilleur ami aussi, et ça sera très dur… Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Sarah, s'il te plaît, vis au jour le jour ! Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve c'est toi qui rencontreras quelqu'un, et qui t'éloigneras de lui.

C'est vrai, tu as peut-être raison, mais j'aimerais rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Je te comprends tout à fait…

Que veux-tu dire par là ??

Tout ce que n'importe quelle femme sensée peut observer : il est vraiment craquant, intelligent, séduisant.

Ca je sais, c'est de ça aussi que j'ai peur…

Non mais explique-toi ! De quoi n'as-tu pas peur dans ta relation avec Harm ?

Euhh !!! Pour être franche, je ne sais pas vraiment…

Je crois que tu penses beaucoup trop… Allons dormir, je suis épuisée.

Oui, tu as raison, bonne nuit Diane.

Bonne nuit Sarah.

* * *

Sarah s'installa dans son lit, pensant à la soirée, elle avait vu le regard d'Harm sur Diane, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponses, elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin le réveille sonna à 8h00, Sarah se leva, alla voir sa sœur, elle s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle…

Salut, dit elle doucement.

Hey ! Alors comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Mieux, mais j'ai plein de questions qui restent sans réponses…

Arrête avec tes questions stupides. Vis ta vie, et ne pense à rien d'autres. Moi je serais à ta place, je serais au près de lui le plus possible, je ne réfléchirais à rien d'autre.

Je suis compliquée…

Oh oui !!!

Diane !!!

Tu le dis toi-même, ce n'est pas moi …

Elles se mirent à rire. Sarah alla s'apprêter, pendant que Diane cherchait la tenue qu'elle mettrait pour leur pique-nique, elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Tu vas bien vite…

Une Marin's, ne passe pas son temps dans les nuages comme les marins…

Dirais-tu que je suis souvent hors connexion ?

On peut dire ça…

Diane sauta sur sa sœur en riant.

Non mais ….

Allez, va prendre ta douche, nous déciderons de ce que nous allons faire de notre journée, as-tu une idée ?

Pas vraiment, tu connais mieux le coin que moi, alors je te laisse décider.

Ok, va toujours prendre ta douche, je vais y réfléchir, je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Ok.

Sarah se dirigea vers la cuisine, pensivement, Diane alla prendre sa douche, pensant aux propos de sa sœur sur son manque de ponctualité. Diane sortit de la salle de bain en riant...

Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit sur mes retards L'idée de Harm me plait bien, mais je me vois mal, dire à mon commandant qu'il y a des bouchons dans Washington, alors que je suis sur un bateau en pleine mer…

Moi aussi ! Mais, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Serais-tu tous les jours en retard ?

Pas tous les jours…

Diiiiaaaannneee !!!! Vous êtes tous les même dans la Marine…

Je te l'ai dit hier soir, il me semble que j'ai quelques points communs avec ton amoureux…

Sarah ne répondit pas, elle haussa les épaules et partit s'habiller. Quelques instants plus tard, elle retrouva Diane dans le salon.

Alors prête ?

Oui, j'ai opté pour un pantalon et des sandales, je serai plus à l'aise. Toi aussi tu es très jolie, ce pantalon te va très bien, mais fait attention le blanc se salit vite et en plus on voit à travers… Très joli ce string…

Diane… On le voit tant que ça ?

Quand tu mets un pantalon blanc pense à mettre un string blanc, pas rouge, on le verrait moins.

Oups, j'y avais pas pensé, tant pis ! Je me sens bien comme ça et c'est le principal.

Comme tu le veux ! Que faisons-nous ?

J'ai pensé à une balade au centre commercial ce matin, nous trouverons quelque chose à grignoter par la même occasion, et après midi un ciné.

Ca me va ! Faire les boutiques, ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le temps… Celles du porte-avion sont assez limitées…

J'en ai une vague idée… Profitons de cette journée ensemble, car pendant la semaine, je ne serai pas beaucoup à l'appartement.

Je sais, et je trouve que Harm a été très sympa de nous laisser un peu seules.

Il est très gentil ! C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de m'attacher trop à lui, et qu'il me quitte pour n'importe quelle raison.

Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en rien ! En toi, en lui… Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions et vivez, amusez vous, ne pensez à rien d'autres qu'à vous.

Tu as raison, merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

De rien ! Maintenant allons dévaliser ces boutiques, et peut-être trouver un cadeau pour ton amoureux.

A quoi penses tu ?

Je n'ai pas d'idée précise. Mais je suis sûre que nous trouverons bien quelque chose.

Je crois aussi.

Elles prirent la voiture, et partirent en direction du centre commercial. Elles arrivèrent une demi heure plus tard. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se promenaient tranquillement dans le centre commercial, l'ambiance était très bonne, Sarah était heureuse d'avoir sa sœur avec elle. La matinée passa assez vite, elles trouvèrent un petit restaurant, où déjeuner rapidement.

Une heure plus tard elles prirent tous leurs achats, les mirent dans le coffre avant de partir en direction du cinéma. Il était 19h00 quand elles rentrèrent à l'appartement.

Appartement de Sarah

Georgetown

Washington

Quelle journée !!! J'en peux plus, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Pareil pour moi, mais j'aimerais que tu me remontres certains de tes achats prévus pour séduire le grand Harmon Rabb.

Diannne !!! J'aimerais passer une soirée avec lui, et peut-être que…

Peut être que quoi ?

Je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec lui, mais j'en ai tellement envie…

Je te comprends tout à fait, d'ailleurs tu vas aller passer la soirée chez lui, et moi je vais me commander une pizza, et regarder un ou deux DVD.

Mais…

Pas de mais, fonce et amuse-toi bien, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Merci beaucoup, tu es un amour.

Elle alla vite prendre une petite douche, se changea. Elle allait lui faire une surprise. Une demi heure plus tard elle était prête à partir.

Comment me trouves-tu ?

Superbe, allez maintenant file. Bonne soirée à tous les deux… Si je ne te vois pas revenir, j'aurais compris, conclut-elle en riant.

Diaaannne !!!

Allez ouste !

Mac sortit de son appartement le sourire aux lèvres, elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers Union Station.

Appartement de Harm

Union Station

Washington

On sonna à la porte. Harm posa sa guitare et vint ouvrir

Hey ! Mais …

J'ai eu l'autorisation de ma petite sœur, dit-elle en riant.

Entre, je t'en prie.

Merci. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

J'ai fait un peu de ménage, rien d'original. Et toi, comment c'est passé la tienne ?

Super, je me suis vraiment bien amusée, nous avons fais les boutiques.

Oh là ! La carte bancaire a flambé…

Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Ah bon ? Viens me raconter tout cela, dit-il en l'amenant vers le canapé.

Que veux tu savoir ?

Ce que tu as trouvé de beau…

Un chemisier, une robe, et d'autres petites choses,

Comme quoi ?

Secret défense Capitaine.

Tu as encore des secrets pour moi ?

Plus beaucoup, mais quelques uns oui.

Comment pouvoir te faire avouer, dit-il en riant.

La torture est illégale, surtout avec sa petite amie, tu ne crois pas ?

Ca dépend quelle torture…

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

* * *

Il se rapprocha doucement, ils s'embrassèrent doucement d'abord, mais finirent étroitement enlacés

Si quelqu'un entrait maintenant, je ne sais pas à quoi il penserait en nous voyant ainsi. Probablement pas que nous travaillons sur un dossier….

Je lui dirais que je suis très proche de ma co-équipière, que le rapprochement est très efficace pour résoudre les affaires difficiles ! Dit-il en riant.

J'en apprends des choses sur toi, j'adore ça ! C'est vrai que l'on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça.

Poses moi les questions, et j'essayerai d'y répondre.

Même si c'est très personnel ?

On verra, essaye.

Aimes-tu les dessous sexy ?

Ca dépend les quels et qui les porte…

Sur moi par exemple.

Mmmhhh, là, ça devient intéressant, je te vois bien avec un beau soutien gorge rouge et le string assorti…

Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rouge.

Sur toi, ça doit très bien aller.

Tu m'as déjà imaginé comme ça ?

Des centaines de fois.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais… dit-elle en baissant un peu son chemisier de son épaule, on dirait qu'on a eut les mêmes idées.

Alors, voilà ton secret défense, mais que j'ai tout de même fini par savoir.

Oui, nous sommes allé faire un tour dans ce magasin, j'en ai pris plusieurs, je ne savais pas lesquels tu aimerais, enfin si …

Si quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Si ça t'intéressait, et si c'était sur moi qu'ils t'intéresseraient… J'ai eu un doute avant de les acheter. Tu pourrais me prendre pour une obsédée, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai juste envie de te plaire, c'est tout.

Ça me plait énormément, encore plus quand c'est sur toi. Pourquoi ce doute sur nous ?

C'est la peur de te perdre, je n'ai jamais été comme ça, avec les autres hommes qui sont passés dans ma vie… .

Si on essayait de penser à autre chose.

Comme quoi par exemple ?

Les dessous sexy…

Oh !

Oui, tu as piqué ma curiosité, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu caches là-dessous.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, crois-tu que ça serait une bonne idée ?

Si tu me montres tout cela je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister longtemps…

J'en ai très envie, c'est un peu pour cela que je suis là ce soir, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que l'on devrait attendre un peu.

C'est toi qui vois…. Mais alors remet-toi à ta place, car si tu restes si près…

Ok. Mais j'aimerais dormir au près de toi quand même, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients.

Aucun…

Il la prit dans ses bras, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, ils s'endormirent très vite, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, se retourna, la place était froide, elle eut peur un instant, mais elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Elle alla voir ce qu'il faisait.

Bonjour vous.

Salut, comment te sens-tu ?

Je vais bien et toi ?

Je me sens bien aussi, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

As-tu bien dormi ?

Comme jamais. Et toi ?

Pareil, j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras.

Qu'allons nous faire cette après midi ?

On pourrait aller au cinéma, et demander à Diane si ça l'intéresse ?

Nous y sommes allées hier, si on faisait un petit pique-nique, il fait beau ?

Oui, pourquoi pas, pendant que tu téléphones je vais vite prendre ma douche. Nous préparerons les sandwiches dès que j'aurais terminé.

Je t'attends.

Elle prit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de sa sœur.

Allo ?

Diane, c'est Sarah.

Hey, alors, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas rentrée, comment s'est passé cette soirée ?

Très bien, mais ne te fais pas d'idées, nous n'avons rien fait.

Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous n'avez rien fait, ou alors tu es complètement folle ?

Diane !!! Non mais…. On réfléchit, nous aimons mieux prendre notre temps.

Ce n'est pas plutôt Toi qui veut du temps ! Dit elle en riant.

Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu… Je te téléphonais pour savoir si tu veux venir avec nous faire un pique-nique ?

Vous ne voulez pas rester seuls tous les deux ?

Non, on a pensé à toi, tu nous as déjà laissé la soirée d'hier.

Si cela ne vous dérange pas, moi je suis partante.

Ok. Nous viendrons te chercher vers 14h00.

Je vous attends.

Harm sortit quelques minutes plus tard de sa douche, il s'était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu clair, il descendit les trois marches et attrapa Sarah par la taille.

Qu'est ce qu'en dit ta sœur ?

Elle est d'accord, je lui ai dit qu'on passerait la chercher vers 14h00.

Ok, la salle de bains est libre, je vais préparer le panier.

Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Fait à ton aise, je dois commencer les sandwiches, sais-tu quelles boissons je dois mettre ?

Moi c'est de l'eau, et ma sœur du soda, pour toi, tu dois le savoir non ?

Très drôle Marin's

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain en riant, laissant Harm préparer le pique nique, un quart d'heure plus tard elle réapparut, Harm, plongé dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendue.

Mon beau Capitaine est dans ses pensées ?

Oh, désolé Sarah, je ne t'avais pas entendu, tu as fait vite.

Oui, je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps loin de toi, tu me manquais déjà.

Mmhh. Et moi je viens juste de finir. Quelle heure est-il ?

13h15

Nous avons encore un peu le temps, viens.

Harm emmena Sarah sur le canapé, il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort.

Que se passe-t-il ? Harm parle moi …

Je suis tellement heureux, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

C'est pareil pour moi, mais j'ai peur…

De ?

Le JAG…

Oublie-le pour quelques temps, nous verrons bien.

Tu as raison, pensons à autre chose, nous sommes en congé aujourd'hui.

Tout a fait d'accord avec toi.

Et toi, à quoi pensais tu ?

A nous… J'aurai beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas montrer ce que je ressens pour toi, maintenant que je suis parvenu à te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Pourtant, il faut encore se cacher, c'est mieux comme ça.

Nous n'avons pas le choix …

Tout a fait raison, mais en attendant, je veux bien un petit baiser…

Un petit ???

Non…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, heureux d'être ensemble. L'heure de partir arriva vite.

Harm, il est l'heure de partir chercher Diane.

Dommage, j'étais bien moi…

Moi aussi, mais ça va nous faire du bien de sortir un peu.

Oui, c'est sûr…

Ils quittèrent l'appartement main dans la main, et prirent la direction de Georgetown. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Sarah appela sa sœur par téléphone.

Diane ??

Oui, je suis pratiquement prête.

Encore en retard, comme d'habitude.

Je ne le fais pas exprès, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec ta sœur non ?

Oh mais oui, allez dépêche toi… Nous t'attendons dans la voiture.

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, l'après midi se passa entre rires, détente et bavardage. Ils s'entendirent à merveilles tous les trois. En fin d'après midi, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Harm, lequel proposa de commander des pizzas et de regarder un film. Diane décida de rentrer.

Je vais vous laisser seuls, je sais que je ne vous dérange pas, mais je sais qu'on aime être rien qu'avec la personne que l'on aime.

Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux rester…

Oui Sarah ! Je vais appeler un taxi, et rentrer, je suis un peu fatiguée…

Mais…

Pas de « mais » Harm, comme je viens de le dire, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais aller me reposer.

Je crois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis.

En effet ! Je vous remercie pour cette après midi, elle était géniale.

Diane fit une bise à chaque, et sortit de l'appartement sans un seul mot.

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Je ne sais pas, j'essayerai de lui parler tout à l'heure ou demain.

Je vais m'occuper de toi, qu'allons nous faire toute la soirée ?

Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas parlé de pizzas ?

Revoilà mon estomac ambulant… dit il en riant.

Haaarrrmmm !!! dit-elle en se glissant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué…

Pourtant j'étais toute la journée avec toi.

Je sais mais je ne le montre pas trop, quand Diane est là, je suis mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi ?

Pour être franche, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est ma sœur, je ne devrais pas être gênée avec elle. Elle est seule, et je ne sais pas comment agir devant elle… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est triste quand elle nous voit, est-ce de la tristesse d'être seule ou est-ce de la jalousie, je ne sais pas….

Et si on pensait un peu à nous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moments seuls, alors profitons-en. N'as-tu pas dit que tu avais faim ?

Oh si…

Je vais téléphoner, pendant ce temps, si tu allais prendre une douche pour te relaxer ?

Ok, c'est vrai que ça me fera du bien…

Elle s'en alla vers la salle de bain, Harm de son côté, prit son téléphone et commanda deux pizzas, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il pensa au week-end qu'il venait de passer, à la femme qu'il aimait, mais aussi à sa sœur… Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas… Depuis plus d'un an, il ne pensait qu'à une seule femme, et voilà qu'une seconde débarquait, juste quand il était parvenu à parler à celle qu'il aimait… Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit du bruit venant de la chambre.

Où es tu ? Sur cette terre ?

Euh… Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Un penny pour les connaître…

Je pensais à toi… A ce week-end.

Et ?

Je suis très heureux d'être au près de toi, mais j'ai un peu peur pour demain, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à ne pas te tenir tranquille.

Il le faut, si tu veux que ça continue entre nous ! Je ne voudrais pas aller dire à l'Amiral que nous sommes ensemble et qu'après deux mois ça se finisse pour n'importe quelle raison, qu'est ce que l'on pourrait lui dire… Je préfère attendre un peu et voir où l'on va…

Je sens que ma journée de demain va être longue, dit il en l'enlaçant.

Et moi donc… Mais on n'a pas le choix, il faut faire un effort.

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Ah ! Voilà les pizzas, j'ai très faim, dit-elle en riant.

Tu ne changeras jamais…

Il alla ouvrir, paya la commande. Sarah avait mis la table, et attendait qu'il revienne avec les pizzas.

Je crois que c'est ça que tu attends, non ?

Dépêche-toi de venir, avant que je ne te saute dessus…

Hum ! Que choisir ?

Haarrmm !!!

Je plaisante Marin's, je ne voudrais pas que l'on se retrouve étalé au milieu du salon.

Moi non plus, car je ne sais pas si je pourrais te résister longtemps.

Mmm !! Proposition ?

Haaarrrrmmmm, j'ai faim...

A vos ordres Major.

Arrête de faire l'enfant, et viens manger…

Je suis là…dit-il en riant.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, se chamaillèrent un peu, quand Harm lui proposa un café.

Avec plaisir, nous nous installons dans le salon ?

Je te suis dans quelques minutes.

Il prépara le café, et alla rejoindre Sarah.

Ca fait énormément de bien, d'être avec toi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Il se rapprocha doucement, lui releva le menton, lui fit un sourire dont il avait le secret, et finit par l'embrasser. Le tendre baiser du début tourna vite en baiser sensuel, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle…

Sarah, j'arrête maintenant, car si on continue, je ne sais pas si je saurais m'arrêter.

Haarrmm !!!

Sarah, demain nous travaillons, et je voudrais me reposer. Si tu veux rester près de moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais il faut rester sage.

J'en ai tellement envie…

Moi aussi, mais il faut se reposer, avec les émotions du week-end, je suis à plat …

Tu as raison ! Je vais rentrer chez moi. Il ne sera peut-être pas trop tard pour parler un peu avec Diane...

Dans ces conditions, téléphone-moi quand tu es arrivée, je serai rassuré.

Promis… Dit-elle tristement.

Sarah, dit-moi ce qui te chagrine ?

Je suis un peu triste, j'avais tellement envie de rester près de toi.

Mais, je ne te l'ai pas interdit… dit il en riant, simplement il faudra rester sage….

J'ai compris, je vais aller dormir seule dans mon lit ….

Hey …

Elle se redressa, prit sa veste, se dirigea vers la porte, il la retint par la taille. Il l'embrassa doucement.

Sarah ! Ne pars pas si vite, je voudrais mon baiser du soir…

Tu viens d'en avoir, et pas qu'un…

Je suis très gourmand.

Je vois ça.

Elle se rapprocha doucement, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ils se séparèrent insatisfaits.

Je vais devoir y aller Harm, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Je sais…

Bonne nuit à demain au bureau.

Je sens que ma journée va être longue. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Pour moi aussi, mais je t'invite demain soir, viens dîner à la maison.

Avec grand plaisir, bon allez… rentre vite Marin's et sois prudente.

Ok, je t'envois un sms quand je suis à l'appartement.

Bonne nuit mon Marin's.

Bonne nuit mon pilote.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, Harm ferma la porte… Il regarda par la fenêtre pour la regarder monter dans sa voiture, il lui fit un dernier signe. Quand elle eut disparu, il partit prendre une douche. Il ne devait pas être en retard demain, il allait aller dormir le plus vite possible. Dix minutes plus tard quand il allait se mettre au lit, il entendit son portable sonner, un sourire éclaira son visage, Sarah était bien rentrée. Il lui répondit un petit mot, puis se coucha, mais il eut quelques difficultés à s'endormir. Beaucoup trop de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête. Sarah de son côté était rentrée depuis quelques minutes, il y avait toujours de la lumière dans la chambre de Diane, elle posa son manteau, prit la direction de la chambre de sa sœur.

* * *

Hey ! tu ne dors pas ?

Non, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à plein de choses… Tu as énormément de chance d'avoir un homme comme Harm dans ta vie, j'espère que vous serez heureux.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me sens seule peut-être ! Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais à vous voir, sincèrement, je vous envie… dit-elle timidement.

Mais….Pour quel raison voudrais tu être à ma place ? Pour avoir un homme au près de soi, ou avoir Harm ?

Franchement je ne sais pas du tout ! Sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à prendre l'homme de ta vie… Je crois que je vais suivre mon idée : repartir et de vous laisser tranquilles..

Mais tu n'as eu que deux jours de congé…

Je sais ! Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout, et dis-moi si je peux t'aider à y voir clair !

A te voir aussi bien avec un homme, tu m'as donné l'envie d'en faire autant ! Mais ce n'est pas possible pour moi, je pars presque 6 à 7 mois par an, j'aurais beaucoup de chance si je trouve un homme accepte ce genre de vie….

Si tu veux vraiment trouver l'homme de ta vie, mener une existence plus conventionnelle, il te faut demander une mutation à terre, ici ou sur une base,

Je dois réfléchir à tout cela ! J'ai fait des études, obtenu une affectation intéressante.

C'est à prendre en compte évidement !... Viens déjeuner avec moi, demain et je pourrais parler à l'Amiral, peut être qu'il pourrait t'aider.

Pourquoi pas.

Allons dormir, je me lève tôt demain.

Bonne nuit sœurette.

Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Sarah prit la direction de sa chambre, elle s'installa dans son lit, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva à 7h00, se prépara pour aller au bureau..

QG du JAG

Falls Church

Washington

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, mit sa mallette sur son bureau avant de prendre son téléphone…

Tiner ? C'est le Major Mackenzie, est-ce que l'Amiral est libre ?

Oui Madame ! Je vais lui demander s'il peut vous recevoir.

Merci Tiner.

Monsieur ? Le Major Mackenzie désire vous voir.

Elle peut venir.

Bien, Monsieur… Madame, l'Amiral vous attend.

Merci Tiner, j'arrive tout de suite.

Bien Madame.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Amiral, en chemin elle rencontra Harm.

Major.

Capitaine.

Ou allez-vous, d'un pas si décidé ?

Je dois voir l'Amiral.

Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Non, c'est pour Diane, je t'expliquerai.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte de l'Amiral.

Entrez !

Major Mackenzie au rapport.

Repos Major, que me vaut cette visite si matinale ?

Voilà, j'aimerais vous expliquer quelque chose et voir si vous ne pourriez pas m'aider.

Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais j'ai une sœur dans la Marine, elle est Lieutenant sur le Seahawk après plusieurs affectations en mer. Elle souhaiterait vivre en ville… DE mon côté, j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez l'aider à trouver une place sur une base.

Mac…Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé de votre sœur ?

Je ne la vois pas beaucoup, mais je serais heureuse qu'elle soit près de moi, elle a trois semaines de permission, c'est pour cela qu'elle est à la maison.

Je vois, et elle a demandé à ne plus retourner en mer ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment cela ! Nous avons discuté de beaucoup de choses… Et c'est venu dans la conversation.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

Elle salua, et sortit. La matinée passa assez vite, l'heure du déjeuner arriva quand Diane apparut sur le plateau, elle regarda autour d'elle, quand un enseigne vint la voir.

Mac ?

Euhh… Moi c'est Diane. Mac enfin Sarah est ma sœur.

Oh ! Je suis désolée, il me semblait bien que Mac n'était pas dans la Marine.

Je crois qu'elle ne serait pas tout à fait d'accord pour changer d'uniforme.

Je ne crois pas non plus. Désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée, Enseigne Sims, vous voulez que je vous accompagne jusqu'au bureau de votre sœur ?

Je veux bien, merci.

Diane ?

Elle se retourna et vit Harm.

Hey ! Alors bien dormi, tu as passé une belle soirée ?

Oui, c'était très bien, merci.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Sarah.

Merci Enseigne.

De rien, Madame.

Harm, je dois parler avec Sarah, mais on se retrouve dans dix minutes pour aller déjeuner ?

Ok, viens me chercher mon bureau est juste à côté.

Ok, à tout de suite.

* * *

Elle frappa à la porte.

Entrez !

Hey !

Salut, comment vas-tu ?

Ca peut aller, et toi ?

Bien ! J'ai parlé à l'Amiral, il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de nous aider.

Je te remercie énormément. Tu crois vraiment que je vais trouver l'homme de ma vie ?

Pourquoi pas ? Tu es très jolie, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne trouverais pas.

Je ne sais pas…

Allez, viens déjeuner. Je meurs de faim…

Oui, j'ai dit à Harm, que l'on passerait le prendre.

Je croyais que l'on irait ensemble pour parler un peu.

Ne l'écarte pas pour moi, je ne l'accepterai pas.

Ok, comme tu veux.

Elles sortirent du bureau, pour rencontrer l'Amiral.

Amiral, je vous présente ma sœur, Diane.

Diane, je te présente l'Amiral AJ Chegwidden.

On ne pourrait pas dire que ce n'est pas votre sœur, dit-il en riant. Ravi Lieutenant si je suis bien informé.

Merci, Monsieur. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Merci ! Je vous laisse, un déjeuner m'attend.

Il s'en alla vers la sortie, Diane se retourna vers le bureau de Harm, et frappa à la porte.

Entrez !

Hey, tu viens, on t'attend.

Je vous suis Mesdemoiselles, dit-il en riant.

Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Capitaine.

A vos ordres Major.

Ils sortirent du plateau en riant. Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant juste à côté du JAG, tout ce passa dans la bonne humeur, Harm était déchainé, il n'arrêta pas de dire des blagues ou des petites piques à chacune d'elle. Quand le portable de Mac sonna.

Major Mackenzie.

Major, c'est l'Amiral, j'aimerais vous voir tout de suite.

Je suis là dans dix minutes Monsieur.

Je vous attends.

Elle raccrocha, elle devait y aller, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sarah ?

C'était l'Amiral, il veut me voir de suite.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu, on a bientôt fini de manger.

Tant pis, je suis désolée mais le devoir m'appelle.

On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

Oui… A ce soir, Diane.

A ce soir.

Sarah quitta le restaurant, mais ne partit pas tout de suite elle se mit sur le côté et regarda derrière elle, ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur, Harm s'était rapproché de Diane, il riait énormément, son doute était entrain de se passer. Il fallait en parler, elle verrait ce soir déjà avec Diane. Elle reprit son chemin vers le QG.

Pendant ce temps au restaurant…

Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir parler avec toi sans que Sarah ne soit là …

Pourquoi dis tu cela Harm ?

Je voudrais être franc avec toi, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, depuis que tu es arrivée, je suis perdu, j'aime Sarah, mais…

Mais ?

Mais tu es très jolie aussi, et je ne veux faire de mal à aucunes des deux, mais je crois que je suis amoureux…

Bien sûr de Sarah…

Pas seulement, dit-il timidement.

Harm… Il ne faut pas ! Je l'ai dit à Sarah, je veux repartir, car moi aussi je suis un peu perdue…. Je préfère vous laisser tranquille, ne pas me mettre entre vous… Mais elle n'a pas voulu que je parte, elle a demandé à l'Amiral son aide pour me trouver une place ici à Washington. Mais j'ai hésité beaucoup, j'ai fini par accepter, mais je crois que je vais lui parler. Je vais regagner Norfolk, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Diane ne fais pas ça, j'aimerais que tu restes près de nous, tu me manqueras si tu devais partir, j'adore être en ta compagnie.

Je ne veux pas être entre vous, je ne veux pas voir souffrir ma sœur et toi non plus, je ne le supporterais pas, je crois que j'ai pris ma décision, je vais retourner avec toi au JAG, et voir si je peux rencontrer l'Amiral. Je lui expliquerai que j'ai changé d'avis.

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Je n'ai pas le choix, je veux le bonheur de ma sœur, c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi heureuse.

Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans ma peau aussi, mais encore plus depuis que tu es là… Je sais ce que je ressens pour Sarah, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tout arrive en même temps, j'espère que tout s'arrangera pour le mieux.

Je l'espère aussi Harm.

Si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, voici mon numéro de portable et celui de mon appartement, n'hésite pas… Tu viens à la maison quand tu veux, c'est entendu ?

Merci beaucoup Harm, dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Harm n'arrivait pas à quitter son regard, elle était magnifique, elle le perturbait, le déstabilisait… Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres et l'arrêta.

Non Harm ! Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais… Et je ne veux pas être malheureuse non plus, je vais repartir en mer, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, je ne veux rien commencer, sans être sûr que tu ne veuilles que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ma sœur sur un coup de tête, réfléchis bien, on restera en contact de tout façon, ça je te le promets.

Je trouverai un moyen de te parler tu peux en être sûre… Tu es sur le Seahawk, je vais y faire mes quotas de vol, on se reverra s'est sûr.

Bien, maintenant, je crois qu'il est l'heure que tu rentres, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard par ma faute.

Je m'en fous, je suis bien là, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler cet après midi, j'aimerais juste être ave toi, me promener dans un parc et pouvoir parler encore, pour que je puisse te faire changer d'avis.

Tu n'y arriveras pas, je suis aussi têtue que ma sœur, et je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Ca c'est toi qui le dis…

Diane se leva, Harm la suivit de près, il paya l'addition, ils dirigèrent vers le JAG, Harm avait une boule au ventre, il voulait la retenir, mais elle avait l'air décidée. Juste avant d'arriver, il l'arrêta.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

* * *

Non Harm…

Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi.

Ce n'est pas ça … Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir, je vais repartir, et toi, tu seras avec Sarah…

Diane…

Non Harm, laisse-moi… dit-elle en partant en pleurant.

Il essaya de la rattraper, mais quand il arriva devant le JAG, plus personne, elle n'était déjà plus là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il devait absolument en parler avec les deux dames de ses pensées.

Il sortait de l'ascenseur, quand Harriett arriva.

Monsieur, le Major Mackenzie m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle partait sur une enquête pour quelques jours.

Merci Enseigne. Vous a-t-elle dit ou elle allait ?

San Diego, je crois.

Merci Harriett.

De rien Monsieur.

Il rentra dans son bureau et composa le numéro de Mac, après quelques sonneries, elle décrocha enfin.

Major Mackenzie.

Sarah, c'est Harm.

Oh Harm, désolée de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir, l'Amiral m'expédie à San Diego pour une enquête urgente.

Tu pars seule ?

Non, Un nouveau est d'arrivé ce matin, il fait partie d'un programme d'échange avec l'Australie, il s'appelle Mic Brumby.

Oh !

Ecoutes, je dois te laisser, on vient de nous appeler, nous allons prendre l'avion.

Ok, téléphone moi dès que tu peux.

Promis ! J'ai mis un petit mot à Diane, mais si tu peux lui donner quelques explications… Je ne serais pas là durant plusieurs jours.

Je lui dirais.

Bon, je te laisse, fais attention à toi pilote !

Prend soin de toi Marin's !

Promis.

Bye.

Il raccrocha, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fallait joindre Diane, mais où chercher ? Il se leva et sortit de son bureau pour trouver Harriett.

Harriett ?

Oui, Monsieur ?

Auriez vous vu, la sœur de Mac ?

Elle est chez l'Amiral, elle est juste passée, elle n'avait pas l'air bien …

Merci beaucoup Harriett

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Amiral, et vit Tiner.

Capitaine ?

Tiner, est ce que l'Amiral est là ?

Il est occupé pour le moment.

Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Diane sortit du bureau, quand elle vit Harm, les larmes se remirent à couler.

Hey, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je viens de parler à l'Amiral, je lui ai demandé à retourner sur le Seahawk. Je repars dans trois jours.

Mais …

Pas de « mais » Harm, il le faut.

Elle partit en courant, sans plus un mot. De son côté, Harm décida d'aller voir l'Amiral.

Entrez.

Capitaine Harmon Rabb au rapport Amiral.

Repos. Vous vouliez me voir Capitaine ?

Oui Monsieur, j'aurais voulu disposer de mon après midi, je n'ai pas de procès cette après midi ni dans les jours à venir et je suis mes dossiers sont à jour.

Je n'ai rien de prévu pour vous cette après midi, donc vous pouvez disposer.

Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Mais je vous veux ici à 8h00 précise demain matin.

A vos ordres Amiral.

Rompez !

Il se mit au garde à vous et sortit du bureau. Il était soulagé, il allait pouvoir tenter de parler à Diane. Il arriva dans son bureau, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il questionna Harriett, mais elle ne l'avait pas vue sortir… Il sortit du bâtiment, alla voir dans le parc juste à coté de QG, il courrait pour pouvoir la retrouver… Il la vit installer sur un banc, il se rapprocha, s'assit juste à ses côtés.

* * *

Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Il faut que je parte Harm, je ne veux pas gâcher la vie de ma soeur.

Je le sais !.... J'aime ta sœur comme j'ai rarement aimé… Mais quand je suis avec toi, j'en oublie Sarah, je ne comprends pas….

C'est pour ça que je pars, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Tu repars dans trois jours, nous pourrions parler et faire mieux connaissance, non ?

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je sais que je souffrirai de cette histoire qui n'en est pas une ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aggraver la chose

J'ai demandé mon après midi, pour passer du temps avec toi.

Harm, tu n'aurais pas dû…

Désolé, mais j'en ai besoin…. .

Harm…

Allons à mon appartement, nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Harm, il ne faut pas…

Chuutt… Viens avec moi, rentrons.

Il lui prit la main et se levèrent, Harm récupéra sa voiture sur le parking du JAG, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était « surveillé ». L'Amiral l'avait vu partir en courant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais quand il vit Diane derrière lui, il comprit pourquoi il voulait son après-midi. Il eut un sourire sur les lèvres. Harm et Diane prirent la direction d'Union Station, ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Il sortit de la voiture, passa du côté de Diane, ouvrit la porte et lui tendit la main.

Et gentleman en plus.

En plus de quoi, dit-il doucement près de son oreille.

Ca c'est « secret défense », je ne voudrais pas que ton ego de pilote augmente encore…

J'adore les secrets.

Si tu continues, on ne sera pas rentré avant le soir, et je n'aimerais pas passer mon après-midi dehors.

Alors, rentrons.

Je te suis.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement d'Harm, il déposa sa casquette sur son bureau, elle le suivit timidement.

Tu as peur de rentrer ? Pourtant tu es déjà venue.

Je sais mais, ce n'est plus la même chose.

Quelle est la différence ?

Sarah n'est pas là, mais moi oui…

Sarah est partie à San Diego pour quelques jours, avec un gars qui vient d'arriver ce matin au JAG, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Oh ! Et ?

Et quoi ?

Tu ne dis rien ?

Sarah, est grande assez pour mener une enquête toute seule.

Oui, mais elle n'est pas seule …

Je sais très bien, mais je ne peux rien faire, l'Amiral a décidé qu'elle devait faire cette enquête avec lui, je n'ai rien à dire… Tu es dans la Marine, tu sais ce que sont les ordres !

Je vais partir, je ne me sens pas bien… Ne m'appelle pas, je vais préparer mon retour.

Diane, pourquoi ?

Tu le sais pourquoi ! Je te l'ai dit, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde…

Je ne suis pas sûr

Moi si …

Elle se leva et partit d'un coup, sans se retourner. Harm se mit à la fenêtre et la regarda s'éloigner. Que se passait-il dans sa tête, Harm ne savait plus du tout où il en était, tout se bousculait. Il sortit de ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna.

Rabb !!

Bonjour Monsieur Rabb.

Bonjour Mademoiselle Mackenzie.

Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

J'ai pris une demi journée de congé, ça m'a fait du bien, mais ta sœur est allée voir l'Amiral…

Pourquoi ? Elle t'a donné une raison ?

Elle veut retourner sur le Seawak.

Mais ?

Je sais… J'ai essayé de la convaincre de rester mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je vais lui téléphoner, et essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

Ok… Et toi, comment ça se passe là bas ?

Bien ! Nous venons d'arriver, demain on commence l'enquête.

Et lui ? Comment est –il ?

Je ne le connais pas encore trop, mais il a l'air très gentil.

Très gentil hein ?

Haaarrmm !!! Tu ne vas pas être jaloux ?

Ben si, je n'y peux rien, tu me manques …

Tu me manques aussi, mais je dois te laisser maintenant, je dois joindre ma sœur.

Ok, téléphone-moi dès que tu peux.

Bien entendu. Je t'embrasse, bye.

Bye

Elle raccrocha, et téléphona directement à sa sœur.

Allo ?

Allo Diane ?

Oui, salut Sarah.

Je viens de parler avec Harm, il m'a dit que tu voulais repartir en mer.

Oui, je repars dans trois jours.

Mais je ne serais pas rentrée, on ne se reverra pas.

Dès que j'aurai une permission, je viendrais te dire bonjour, mais j'ai pris ma décision, n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, c'est inutile !

Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour être franche avec toi, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de ton petit ami, et je ne veux pas vous faire du mal… Donc, je pars, comme ça vous serez tranquille tous les deux.

Mais …

Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse, je ne veux pas gâcher cela.

Diane, ça peut s'arranger, non ?

Non, je ne crois pas… Pas en restant près de vous en tout cas….

J'en suis bien triste, j'ai peur de te perdre.

Nous sommes sœurs Sarah, tu ne me perdras pas. Je te téléphonerai dès que je serais sur le bateau.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je le fais pour ton bien.

Si tu le dis …

J'en suis sûre Sarah… Laisse-moi préparer mes affaires.

Entendu… mais promets-moi d'appeler plus souvent…

Promis. Bye.

Bye.

Sarah avait les larmes aux yeux en raccrochant. Elle reprit le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Harm.

* * *

Rabb !

Harm …

Sarah ? Que se passe t-il ?

Diane s'en va, et elle m'a dit pourquoi.

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de mon petit ami. Et qu'elle préfère partir

Sarah …

Quoi ? Dit moi…

Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais plus que tout, et je crois qu'elle a raison... Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit loin de nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je vais me concentrer sur mon enquête, quand je reviendrai, on en reparlera, maintenant je dois te laisser.

Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir en parler maintenant ?

Non, en plus on vient de frapper à la porte. Bye, j'appelle dès que je peux.

Ok, bye.

Il raccrocha avec une boule au ventre, il ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il aller voir Diane, ou la laisser tranquille ? Bien des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponses.

San Diego

Hôtel « Le paradis »

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Mac…

J'arrive.

Bonsoir Major.

Bonsoir Capitaine, savez- vous qu'il est presque 22h00 ?

Je le sais, mais j'aimerais vous parler.

Entrez…

Merci…

Il rentra dans la chambre, il fut d'abord un peu gêné, mais se remis vite en selle.

Alors ?

Voilà… J'aimerais vous invitez à dîner demain soir, c'est vrai, on ne se connaît peu, mais j'aimerais vous connaître mieux, et passer le plus de temps possible avec vous.

C'est très gentil, mais vous savez que des relations quand on travaille dans le même service sont strictement réglementées.

Oui ! Mais moi je ne fais pas parti de la NAVY américaine, je suis Australien.

Mais nous travaillons pour le même commandement et dans U.S. NAVY…..

Tout à fait, mais je suis sûr que l'on peut arranger cela.

Bon, je vais être franche avec vous, j'ai un petit ami. C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais je l'aime…

Oh ! Dit-il tristement. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas vous invitez au restaurant… Allez faites moi plaisir.

Ok, mais en ami…

Je me contenterai de ça pour le moment…

Elle se mit à rire, il rit avec elle. Il partit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Mac seule. Elle se remit à penser, pour une fois qu'elle était heureuse, il fallait que quelque chose vienne entraver son bonheur, elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa sœur par la même occasion, elle avait le cœur déchiré. Elle s'endormit quelques heures plus tard épuisée.

San Diego

Hôtel « Le paradis »

Le matin

On frappa à la porte. N'ayant aucunes réponses, il essaya de rentrer, la porte étant ouverte, il entra, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur.

Hey, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

J'ai l'impression que je ne serai jamais heureuse

Que s'est-il passé, hier ça avait l'air d'aller, je ne me trompe pas ?

Oui, hier soir, ça pouvait aller, mais quand j'y ai repensé, j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre l'homme que j'aime.

Expliquez moi.

J'étais avec un ami depuis le début du week-end… Ma sœur est arrivée, j'étais très heureuse de la revoir, mais je crois, enfin je me demande s'ils ne sont pas ensemble …

Vous en êtes vous sûr ? C'est grave de dire des choses pareilles…

Je n'en sais rien du tout, ce que je sais c'est que ma sœur est amoureuse de lui, elle me l'a avoué.

Oh, et lui ? qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Qu'il m'aime …

Laisser passer un peu de temps, et essayer de vous changer les idées, vous avez un Capitaine Australien qui est là près de vous, et qui sera là à chaque fois que vous le voudrez.

Je vais d'abord essayer de me remettre les idées en place, et finir notre enquête, mais n'oubliez pas que vous m'avez invité hier soir, je crois que ça me fera un grand bien.

Je ne peux oublier…. Allons travailler sur notre enquête, il me tarde d'être à ce soir.

Allons-y Capitaine, je vais tenter de me concentrer sur notre affaire.

Ils partirent faire leur enquête, Sarah pensa à ce qu'elle ferait en rentrant à Washington. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui parler ou fuir ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais allait y réfléchir ! Elle aimait Harm, mais ne voulait pas qu'il reste avec elle pour de mauvaises raisons.

* * *

QG JAG

Falls Church

Washington

Bureau de l'Amiral Chegwidden

Hum ! Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais depuis quand êtes vous avec le Major, Capitaine ?

Nous ne sommes ensemble depuis le début du week-end Monsieur, on ne vous a rien dit parce qu'on voulait voir où cela nous menait, vendredi soir, Sarah, enfin le Major est venue dîner à la maison, de fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes rapprochés, elle m'a dit que sa sœur devait arriver le lendemain matin, je les ai invitées à dîner le samedi soir. Nous sommes toujours ensemble, enfin je l'espère… Mais je ne sais pas du tout ou j'en suis… Veuillez nous laisser un peu de temps, et je viendrai vous en parler quand elle rentrera.

Restez discrets en attendant, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous…

Merci Monsieur.

Harm retourna dans son bureau, et se mit à travailler, il pensa à Sarah, ainsi qu'à Diane. Il essaya de téléphoner à Diane.

Allo ?

Diane, c'est Harm.

Oh…

Diane, dis-moi que tu as changé d'avis …

Non, Harm, j'ai avoué à Sarah, que j'étais tombée amoureuse de son petit ami. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à ma sœur.

Et toi ?... Tu penses à toi ?

Non, je pense à vous, vous êtes très bien ensemble, je ne veux pas être la cause de votre rupture.

Mais …

Il n'y a pas de « mais » Harm, je sais ce que je fais, je vais partir un point c'est tout. Ne téléphone plus, s'il te plaît, bye.

Elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Harm de répondre. Il était triste, et malheureux. Elle, de son côté, était en pleurs, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

Le jour de son départ arriva, elle appela un taxi, et partit reprendre son poste. Diane avait téléphoné à sa sœur, et s'était expliquée : il n'y avait rien entre Harm et elle ! Sarah fut un peu soulagée, mais elle parlerait à Harm. L'enquête avançait bien, elle s'entendait très bien avec Mic, il était très gentil avec elle… Une semaine plus tard, l'enquête se termina, Mic alla voir Sarah dans sa chambre.

Entrez !

Salut !

Hey Mic, entre …

On rentre à Washington…

Oui, je vais avoir une discussion avec Harm. Voir ou on en est…

Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aime ?

C'est l'impression qu'il me donnait, maintenant je ne sais plus, il faut que je parle avec lui.

Sarah, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais ou me trouver, je serais là pour toi.

C'est très gentil, Mic, mais ça va aller.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, et l'embrassa avec fougue, au début Sarah se débâtit, mais pas longtemps, car elle mit ses mains autour de cou de Mic, pour sentir encore un peu plus le baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard par manque d'air.

Nous n'aurions pas du …

Pourquoi ?

Tu le sais pourquoi, je ne peux pas, même si j'en ai très envie.

Si tu en as envie, pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller ?

J'ai un petit ami, Mic …

Ca je sais, tu me le répètes assez souvent.

Hey, serais-tu jaloux, dit elle en riant.

Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point … Dit il sérieusement.

Mais …

Mais quoi ? Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vue, je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça.

Oh Mic.

Elle l'enlaça Mic, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Il était si bien à ce moment, mais ils devaient repartir, Mic pensa que Sarah ne serait jamais avec lui… Quand elle parlait de lui, elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Il s'écarta doucement, elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme un aimant, ils se rapprochèrent encore et encore, ils finirent par s'embrasser une fois de plus. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Mic, si on continue, nous allons rater notre avion, et l'Amiral ne sera pas très content s'il ne nous voit pas arriver.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, j'ai envie d'être près de toi, comme on l'est pour le moment.

Mais tu sais très bien qu'il faut que l'on rentre, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Je sais, mais au moins j'aurais essayé…Dit il en riant.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses bagages, et attendit Sarah dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent un taxi pour l'aéroport.

Harm de son côté n'était pas très bien, il savait que Sarah allait revenir, mais il pensait encore beaucoup à Diane, il ne savait pas du tout comment ça allait se passer avec Sarah. Il s'installa dans son canapé, en attendant Sarah, il avait envie de la voir, mais il ne savait pas exactement quand allait elle rentrer.

Aéroport Washington.

Sarah et Mic arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Mic n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir.

Et si nous allions boire un verre ?

Je te remercie Mic, mais je dois aller voir Harm.

Ok, dit-il tristement, mais je ne lâcherai pas, je reviendrai à l'attaque, je te préviens.

Mic…

Chuuutt…. Dit-il en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Ils reprirent leurs chemins, il appela un taxi pour Sarah, lui devait retourner à son hôtel.

* * *

Appartement Mac

Georgetown

Washington

Elle rentra chez elle, déposa ses bagages dans sa chambre, puis prit le téléphone et commanda une pizza, ensuite téléphona à Harm.

Rabb !

Harm, c'est Sarah.

Hey, tu es rentrée ?

Oui, je viens d'arriver, mes bagages ne sont pas encore défaits, je suis fatiguée.

Essaye de te reposer, nous nous verrons demain au bureau.

Non Harm, j'aimerais te voir ce soir.

Tu veux que je passe ?

Oui, je vais aller prendre une douche en t'attendant.

Ok, je démarre, à tout de suite.

Harm, prit sa voiture, pendant que Sarah rentra dans sa douche, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Harm sur le chemin manqua de faire un accident, il revint sur terre, essaya de ne plus penser. Sarah, venait de sortir de sa douche, mit un short et un t-shirt. Elle s'installa quelques minutes dans le canapé, quand on sonna à la porte, elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte, elle savait que c'était Harm.

Hey !

Mic, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'avais envie de te voir.

Mais, tu ne devrais pas être là, j'attends Harm.

Je vais pouvoir faire sa connaissance comme ça.

Non Mic, rentre chez toi, laisse-moi.

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Oui, il faut que je parle avec Harm.

Ils n'avaient rien entendu, mais Harm était arrivé, il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Il les regardait en ce demandant ce qu'il y avait bien pu ce passer entre eux. Il frappa deux coups à la porte.

Harm ! Viens entre…

Salut.

Harm, je te présente le Capitaine de Corvette Mic Brumby, Mic, voici le Capitaine de Corvette Harmon Rabb Jr.

Enchanté, répondit Mic.

Moi de même, répondit Harm.

Mic, allait justement partir.

Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser, dit Harm amèrement.

Non Harm, nous devons parler.

Je vais vous laisser dit Mic.

Il fit une bise sur la joue de Sarah, un sourire à Harm, et sortit de l'appartement. Sarah ferma la porte.

Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre…

Il est très gentil, on s'entend bien c'est vrai.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de la porte. C'était le livreur de pizza !.

As-tu mangé ? demanda Sarah.

Oui, je te remercie. Alors comment s'est déroulée ton enquête ?

Bien. Ça a été plus vite que prévu. As-tu eu des nouvelles de ma sœur ?

Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle me téléphone ?

Je te pose juste la question, je n'ai rien non plus, et ça m'inquiète.

Essaye de la joindre, tu verras bien.

Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire à cette heure…

Essaye toujours !....

Harm avait aussi envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Diane, mais il savait que s'il téléphonait, elle ne lui répondrait pas. Sarah alla vers son téléphone, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait l'agent de liaison du Seahawk, elle demanda à parler à Diane. Elle arriva 5 minutes plus tard.

Allo ?

Diane c'est Sarah.

Hey, salut, comment vas-tu ?

Bien je viens de rentrer et toi ?

Ca va, je me plonge dans mon boulot. Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller ?

Si ça va, mais je ne te comprends pas, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vue, je suis un peu déçue que tu sois repartie sans attendre mon retour.

Je sais, mais je t'ai dit le pourquoi de mon geste.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais j'aurais voulu avoir ma sœur avec moi, nous devions aller voir Oncle Matt, faire des tas de choses….

Dès que j'ai une permission, nous irons voir Oncle Matt, et si tu veux, nous prendrons le temps de parler, pas de soucis… Mais pour le moment, je préfère être seule, et remettre mes idées en place.

Si tu étais restée, j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider ?

Je ne le pense pas. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, je ne veux que ton bonheur et pour ça, je devais partir.

Et le tien de bonheur, tu y as pensé ?

Nous verrons plus tard ! J'ai d'abord pensé à toi, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes jusqu'à maintenant… Tu as un homme qui t'aime, qui est très gentil avec toi. Il prend soin de toi. Tu es magnifique, tu es heureuse et ça se voit, je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis triste, j'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là auprès de moi, comme nous en avions rêvé.

Ça se fera peut être un jour, mais pas pour le moment Sarah, laisse-moi du temps.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je dois le faire pour toi, pour vous … Et pour moi…

* * *

Harm n'avait pas bougé, il écoutait, son cœur battait la chamade, il n'avait envie que d'une chose prendre le téléphone, et parler avec Diane… Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Harm est près de moi, je voulais lui parler dès mon retour.

Il n'a rien avoir là dedans, tout ce qui se passe vient de moi, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser

Ok, mais rappelle moi dès que tu peux.

Ok, bisous, à bientôt.

Bisous.

Elle raccrocha les larmes aux yeux, Harm l'attrapa par la taille, et la serra contre son cœur.

Sarah, raconte-moi, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

J'étais si heureuse, j'avais ma sœur et mon petit ami près de moi, il a fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, et maintenant j'ai l'impression de la perdre encore une fois.

Pourquoi dis tu « encore une fois » ?

Nous avons étés séparées pendant des années, quand elle m'a téléphoné la semaine dernière, pour me dire qu'elle venait quinze jours, j'étais folle de joie, puis il y a eu nous, j'en rêvais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mais maintenant je me demande si nous n'avons pas fait une bêtise.

Tu veux rompre ? Si je comprends bien …

Harm, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je voudrais d'abord savoir une chose, et j'aimerais que tu sois franc avec moi.

Vas y …

Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Diane et toi ?

Pour être franc, j'ai voulu, mais elle a refusé, elle pensait à toi.

Je vous ai observés au restaurant, juste avant de partir à San Diego, je t'ai vu te rapprocher d'elle, je savais que tu allais tomber amoureux d'elle.

Je ne peux pas dire si je suis amoureux, enfin peut être bien… Elle m'attire énormément. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, c'est pareil que toi… Laissons-nous un peu de temps.

Harm, j'y ai pensé énormément pendant l'enquête, j'en ai même parlé avec Mic.

Tiens, un revenant …

Harm, arrête ! Il est très gentil, il a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, il a voulu m'aider.

Tu es sûre … À vous voir tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air plutôt proches…

Ne change pas de conversation, il est question de nous….

Mais je parle de toi. Et si tu étais franche avec moi, comme je l'ai été avec toi.

De quoi tu parles ?

Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Harm, je … dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Dis-moi Sarah, je ne veux pas de mensonges entre nous, j'ai été franc avec toi pour ta sœur, maintenant à toi de l'être …

Bon, ok, c'est vrai on s'est embrassés, mais c'est tout.

Je croyais que tu serais la femme de ma vie, mais je crois que je me suis trompé, notre vie a beaucoup changé, surtout ce week end.

J'en suis désolée, je suis toujours très amoureuse de toi, mais comme toi, je crois que il vaudrait mieux arrêter là.

Tu crois que l'on pourra toujours restés amis ?

On va tout faire pour, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu ne me perdras pas, je tiens énormément à toi, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Moi aussi….

Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul.

Si tu préfères ! Harm ! Prends soin de toi, et ne drague pas toutes les filles qui passent…

Jalouse ?

Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Ils se mirent à rire, il n'y avait plus de pression, tout avait été dit, ils en étaient soulagés. Harm fit un baiser sur le front de Sarah et sortit de l'appartement. Elle le regarda partir, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Un mois avait passé depuis cette soirée, Sarah passa quelques soirées chez Harm, comme ils le faisaient avant, mais elle allait aussi très souvent chez Mic, qui venait de trouver un appartement. Mic, était très gentil, très tendre avec elle, mais surtout il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps, et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir qu'il la comprenne.

Falls Church

Virginie

Washington

Harm venait d'arriver dans son bureau, il s'installa dans le fauteuil, se retourna vers la fenêtre. Il était dans ses pensées, quand elles furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte.

Entrer !

Salut ! Alors encore dans les nuages ?

Pour un pilote c'est tout à fait normal

Oui, mais pour le moment, tu y es très souvent. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ca va, dit il sans conviction.

Harm, tu sais que tu peux me parler.

Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Tu sais que je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi

Je sais, et toi aussi tu es très importante pour moi.

Je voulais te dire que je vais téléphoner à Diane, si tu veux venir lui parler…

Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille m'entendre.

Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi, elle me demande souvent après toi, quand je lui ai dit que l'on avait rompu, elle était triste. Je lui ai expliqué un peu notre relation, elle m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance, d'avoir un homme comme toi, dans ma vie.

Elle pense encore à moi ?

Je le crois ! J'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne m'a rien dit.

Sarah, Stop ! Arrête, je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis, alors n'en rajoute pas.

* * *

Ils furent interrompus par Tiner.

Oui Tiner !

Capitaine, l'Amiral voudrait vous voir tout de suite dans son bureau.

Merci, j'arrive tout de suite.

Harm, pense à ce que je t'ai dit, je vais attendre que tu sortes de chez l'Amiral pour lui téléphoner.

Désolé, on m'attend…

Harm !!!

Oui Sarah, je sais, on verra tout à l'heure.

Ok je t'attends.

Il partit sans répondre, se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Amiral, il frappa deux coups à la porte.

Entrer !

Capitaine Harmon Rabb au rapport selon vos ordres.

Repos Capitaine. Je viens de recevoir un appel du Commandant Ingles du Seahawk, il vous attend pour vos quotas.

Quand dois-je m'y rendre ?

Dès que possible.

Je partirai dès demain, si cela vous convient ?

Ok, je vais m'arranger avec le Lieutenant Roberts, Mac et le Capitaine Brumby.

Amiral ! J'aimerai disposer de ma journée, je suis en ordre dans mes dossiers.

Je n'ai rien pour vous, donc je vous l'accorde.

Merci Monsieur.

Rompez !

A vos ordres !

Il alla partir quand :

Euh ! Harm… Bonne chance.

Merci Monsieur.

Il sortit du bureau avec un petit sourire, Sarah le remarqua, elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, Harm rangea ses affaires, il leva les yeux et tomba dans les yeux marron de Sarah.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bureau ?

Rien, pourquoi ?

Tu as des étoiles plein les yeux.

Moi, mais non, pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Tu ne me crois pas ?

Pas un seul instant …

Je pars demain matin faire mes quotas. L'explication est-elle suffisante ?

Oh !

Quoi « Oh ! » ?

Fais attention à toi …

Bien sûr.

Et tu vas sur quel porte-avions ? Le « Patrick Henry » ?

Non, le Seahawk.

Tu vas voir ma sœur alors …. J'aimerais te demander une faveur.

Demande…

Diane m'a parlé d'un de ses chefs qui la « harcelait », j'aimerais que tu te renseignes discrètement et voir si tu ne pourrais pas arranger s'il y a un problème.

Sarah, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, j'aurais des heures de vol à enchaîner… Il faudrait aussi qu'elle veuille me parler, je ne veux pas la forcer.

Tu verras qu'elle sera là à ton arrivée.

Mais …

Pas de « mais » Harm, vas-y, fonce…

J'ai un peu peur …

De quoi ?

De souffrir comme j'ai déjà souffert, dit il timidement.

J'ai souffert aussi, mais il faut avancer, je suis souvent avec Mic, on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, mais nous n'en sommes pas loin, tu devrais en faire autant, sors, vois du monde, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Je vais essayer, je vais sortir avec mes Tomcat !.

Ok … Que fais tu de bon, maintenant ?

Préparer mes bagages !.

Oh là ! Quelle chance…

J'ai demandé ma journée.

Prépare-toi bien pour tes quotas.

Pas de soucis.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, l'entente qu'ils avaient avant, revenait tout doucement, Sarah en était très heureuse. Elle le regarda partir, quand il eut disparu, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, prit son téléphone appela le Seahawk. On lui passa sa sœur.

Allo !

Diane, c'est Sarah.

Hey salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

Très bien et toi ?

Ca va …

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi …

Ah ! Dis moi …

Il y a quelqu'un qui va arriver demain matin sur le Seahawk.

Sarah ?

Harm… Il vient faire ses quotas.

Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le revoir …

Pourquoi ?

Rien que d'en parler, j'ai les jambes qui flanchent.

Tu es amoureuse, Diane.

Sarah !

Ben quoi, viens me dire que ce n'est pas vrai.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, et j'ai peur de savoir …

Peur ?

Oui.

De quoi ?

De ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

Diane, tu n'as pas confiance en toi.

Nous ne sommes pas sœur pour rien. Dit elle en riant.

Diane !

Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais pour être franche, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour aucun homme.

Tu ne me fais pas de mal, et je suis très heureuse pour toi, tu sais qu'avec Mic, ça avance entre nous. J'aime être avec lui.

Je suis très heureuse pour toi.

Merci, bon je te laisse, car j'ai pas mal de boulot, mais n'oublie pas d'aller le voir.

Mais …

Pas de « mais », fonce…

Allez courage, bisous

Bisous

* * *

Sarah raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle espèrerait que ça marcherait, elle les avait poussés tous les deux. On verra bien, se disait elle. Elle reprit son travail, une heure plus tard, Mic frappait à la porte.

Salut !

On déjeune toujours ensemble ?

Bien sûr.

Ok, je passe te prendre à 12h00.

Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Appartement d'Harm.

Union Station

Washington.

Il rentra chez lui, déposa sa mallette. Il alla se changer, ensuite, il prit son téléphone.

Résidence Burnett.

Bonjour Maman.

Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

Pas trop mal, et vous ?

Nous allons bien, quoi de neuf à Washington ?

Je pars demain matin, faire mes quotas.

Sois prudent, Harm !..

Je sais Maman... Inutile de m'en dire davantage. Mais je voulais aussi parler un peu, car j'ai rencontré une jeune femme… Je ne peux pas encore dire grand-chose mais s'il se passe quelque chose, tu seras au courant.

Harm, vas-tu enfin dire à Sarah tes sentiments ?

Elle le sait déjà ! Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques temps… Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et là je crois que ça a été le coup de foudre.

Mais ce n'est pas Sarah, si je comprends bien …

Non, C'est… Sa sœur …

Sa sœur ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur.

Moi non plus. Sarah nous a présentés l'un à l'autre.

Oh ! Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

Essayer de lui parler, on verra pour la suite…

Tu as raison ! Tu es assez grand pour savoir comment mener ta vie… Essaye de me donner de tes nouvelles le plus possible.

Promis. Au revoir Maman, bisous à vous deux.

Merci mon grand, je t'embrasse.

Il raccrocha. Qu'allait-il faire de son temps ? Il déjeuna d'une petite salade, puis décida d'aller courir dans le parc. Installé sur un banc une heure plus tard, pour récupérer, il ne vit pas arriver Mic.

Rabb ?

Oh Brumby, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Je vois ça, vous allez bien ?

Ca va j'étais mes pensées. Je viens de courir une heure… Et vous ?

Oh rien de particulier, j'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air. Les grands espaces me manquent… Les deux hommes rirent de la réplique…

Je peux vous demander une faveur ? Interrogea Harm

Allez-y … Si je peux !

Prenez soin de Mac, c'est une personne qui compte énormément pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

Promis Harm, vous savez, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, dès que je l'ai vue pour la première fois.

Moi aussi en quelque sorte … Mais j'ai rencontré une femme qui me fait oublier Sarah.

Oh !

Eh oui, les gens changent, je n'aurais jamais imaginé changer autant mais c'est comme ça. Je peux compter sur vous.

Ok, bonne chance Rabb !

Merci, au revoir.

Au revoir.

Harm rentra dans son appartement, s'installa dans son fauteuil. « _Comment allait-elle réagir_ _quand elle allait le voir, allait elle lui parler_ ? » songeait-il. Sur cette pensée, il alla préparer ses bagages. La soirée se passa bien, il se coucha tôt.

Le lendemain, il partit tôt, direction le Seahawk. Il arriva vers 11h00 du matin, quand il descendit de l'hélico, il avait une boule au ventre. Il respira un grand coup, se dirigea vers les coursives. Un quartier-maître vint l'accueillir pour le conduire à ses quartiers… Ce dernier ouvrait la porte, quand Diane apparut.

Hey ! Capitaine !

Lieutenant !

Le Commandant voudrait vous voir.

Merci, j'y vais tout de suite.

Plus un seul mot, elle était là devant lui, il la suivit, sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, voulait-elle lui parler, il le croyait, sinon elle ne serait pas venue le chercher sur le pont…. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva dans le bureau de Commandant.

Capitaine Harmon Rabb Jr, aux rapports selon vos ordres.

Repos Capitaine. Rompez Lieutenant.

A vos ordres Commandant.

Et Diane sortit de la pièce, Harm la suivit du regard, ne se cachant de rien, le Commandant le remarqua de suite.

Capitaine, vous allez rester parmi nous au moins quelques jours, car j'ai besoin de vous ici pour une petite affaire de vol, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais vous pourrez faire vos quotas, par la même occasion.

A vos ordres Monsieur.

Voici le dossier, à vous d'arranger cela au plus vite.

Bien Monsieur.

Lieutenant Shonke, appela le Commandant.

Oui, Monsieur.

Voulez vous bien conduire le Capitaine à ses quartiers ?

A vos ordres Commandant.

Merci Monsieur.

Il la suivit de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, il l'arrêta …

Diane, j'aimerais que l'on parle…

Il me semble que tu restes quelques jours, non ? On va avoir le temps…

Oui …

Il était très content, elle ne le repoussait pas, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ne pas faire la même bêtise qu'avec Mac !... Mais avec Diane, il ne serait pas le même…

Te voilà arrivé…

Je te remercie.

Mais il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je vais me reposer et voir ce dossier. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Oh, que c'est-il passé ?

J'avais beaucoup de choses en tête…

J'espère pour toi, qu'elles sont parties ! Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de monter dans un F14 sans s'être reposé.

Tout à fait, je tiens à ma vie…

Moi aussi, dit elle doucement.

* * *

Harm avait entendu, mais fit semblant de rien, il lui fit un petit sourire, elle fit de même et sortit de la cabine.

A tout à l'heure.

Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Il s'installa dans sa cabine. Il se sentait dans son élément, tout ce qu'il aimait se trouvait autour de lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit, il ne fut pas long à s'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, on le reveilla par un coup à la porte.

Oui ?

Capitaine, le Commandant vous attend dans son bureau.

Merci, j'arrive tout de suite.

Dans la salle de bain, se passa de l'eau dans le visage, vérifia sa tenue. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se présentait sur la passerelle où l'attendaient deux Quartiers Maîtres, il les emmena dans une pièce pour les interroger. Comme l'avait prévu le Commandant, l'enquête fut vite résolue, Harm était satisfait, il pourrait se consacrer à ses quotas, mais pas seulement … Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et sourit.

Hey !

Hey, alors cette enquête ?

Terminée, ce n'était que petite affaire de vol.

Parfait, et quand vas-tu monter dans un F14 ?

Je ne sais pas. Le Commandant ne m'a encore rien dit…

Tu avais l'air loin dans tes pensées quand je suis arrivée…

Oui, je pense énormément en ce moment…

Oh là, il faudrait essayer de revenir sur terre !!

Pour un pilote, rien de tel que d'être dans les étoiles.

Bien vu… Dit elle en riant.

Un moment passa, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent quoi que ce soit, Harm brisa ce silence…

Je suis très heureux de te revoir.

Moi aussi, mais je peux te dire que j'ai eu très peur, on s'est quittés très vite, sans que je ne te laisse l'occasion de me parler.

Et pourtant, j'ai essayé, on ne peut pas dire le contraire…

Non, mais il ne faut pas oublier une chose : tu étais le petit ami de ma sœur…

Oui, je sais mais c'est du passé, je suis célibataire…

J'ai entendu dire ça, oui ….

Qu'en penses-tu ?

Que c'est dommage pour Sarah et toi, vous alliez tellement bien ensemble. Je me posais la question… Comment rester « amis » après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ?

Sarah, est une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, je tiens énormément à elle… Je peux te dire que j'ai eu un choc quand elle m'a dit que c'était mieux de mettre fin à notre relation. Je la voyais tous les jours, souvent avec Brumby !... J'en ai beaucoup souffert, mais elle a l'air heureuse, pour moi c'est le principal. Je ne sors plus, je ne vois plus personne, excepté Sarah, quand elle vient passer une soirée à la maison. Quand l'Amiral m'a dit que je venais sur le Seahawk, j'ai pensé à toi.

Il resta quelques minutes sans rien dire…

Tu m'as manqué… Dit il timidement.

Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Il se leva, et la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort contre son cœur… Les minutes passèrent mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Il avait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser, mais le voudrait-elle ? Elle lui avait déjà dit non, mais maintenant ce n'était plus pareil. Il se redressa un peu, lui mit son index sous le menton, lui redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te lâcher…

Nous sommes en début de soirée, je ne suis pas de garde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais maintenant. En plus, je dois t'avouer que je suis bien là dans tes bras.

Je me sens bien avec toi. Je vais être franc, j'ai eu peur aussi en venant, et je l'ai dit à Mac… J'ai peur oui, mais peur de souffrir, j'aime une femme, qui m'a aimé, il y a peu, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent maintenant, j'ai des doutes, elle est partie pour m'oublier et j'ai peur qu'elle y soit arrivé.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, j'ai pensé que vous alliez rester ensemble très longtemps, mais cela n'a pas été le cas, j'en suis triste, mais quand Sarah m'a expliqué qu'elle était bien auprès de Mic, j'étais contente pour elle, mais je l'avoue, j'ai aussi pensé à toi. Sarah m'a demandé de t'appeler, mais je n'ai jamais osé, peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler.

Elle m'a tenu le même discours, elle voulait que je te téléphone, pour te dire se que je ressentais, mais je me pose une question…

Dit moi…

Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

….

Diane, je voudrais que l'on soit francs l'un envers l'autre… J'ai longtemps gardé mes sentiments pour moi, il m'a fallu trop de temps avant que je n'arrive à les exprimer… C'est à cause de ça que cela n'a pas marché entre Sarah et moi, j'en suis certain !....Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Diane et je crois, pour longtemps…

Harm… Dit elle en pleurant.

Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas dit tout cela pour te faire pleurer.

Je pleure, mais c'est de joie, car je t'aime aussi Harm.

Sur cet aveu, il lui attrapa le visage, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le doux baiser du début, se transforma vite en un baiser passionné. Leurs mains commencèrent à se promener, quand Harm se redressa, le souffle court. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration normale.

Harm, que se passe-t-il ?

Nous devons être prudents, je ne veux pas que tu sois inquiètée, tu connais le règlement ! Je voudrais être chez moi, un dîner aux chandelles, des bougies dans tout mon appartement.

Mais je ne sais pas quand je retournerai à terre…

Est-ce que tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais vivre près de chez ta sœur ?

C'est vrai mais …

Pas de « mais », Chegwidden a déjà bien voulu t'aider non ?

Oui, mais j'ai refusé, je suis allée lui dire que ça ne m'intéressait plus, que je repartais en mer…

Je sais, mais je dois lui parler, car il a remarqué qu'entre Mac et moi, il y avait quelque chose, sans savoir exactement quoi. Je lui dois la vérité, en même temps je parlerai de toi.

Tu es sûr Harm ?

On voit que tu es la sœur de Sarah, tu as une confiance en toi, inimaginable… Et pour te répondre, OUI ! Je suis sûr, je te veux près de moi, tout le temps.

Harm, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un sache pour le moment, on verra plus tard…

Ok, mais ne me fais pas trop attendre, je ne veux pas me cacher indéfiniment…

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de sortir de la cabine. De son côté, Sarah, passait une agréable fin de journée auprès de Mic, ils allaient aller dîner. Elle allait rentrer dans sa douche, quand elle entendit le téléphone.…

Major Mackenzie.

Bonsoir Major…

Diane ? C'est toi ?

Qui veux tu que ce soit … Dit elle en riant.

Et bien tu as l'air en forme dit moi …

Je me sens bien c'est vrai, mais et toi ?

Je m'apprêtais à aller dans ma douche, je suis de sortie ce soir …

Rendez-vous ?

Un petit dîner au restaurant …

Quelle chance tu as, j'en aurais très envie aussi, mais c'est un peu loin, en plein Océan.

C'est toi qui as voulu repartir si loin…

Je sais, mais je vais peut être bien revenir plus vite que prévu…

Ah !… Raconte.

Harm, m'a proposé de revenir à Washington, il me voudrait près de lui …

Oh là… Harm aurait-il parlé ?

Oui, nous avons énormément parlé, on s'est tout avoué…

Tu vois Sarah, dit Harm, je peux parler quand je le veux…

Ben, il était temps, tu ne crois pas, depuis le temps que je vous le dis séparément… Grâce à Chegwidden, vous avez enfin discuté, et j'en suis très heureuse pour vous.

Je te remercie, mais maintenant, j'ai peur de le voir monter dans ses avions…

Je te comprends tout à fait, j'étais comme toi, j'ai toujours eu peur pour lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit.

Tu aurais dû… Dit Harm.

Et toi aussi tu aurais dû parler… Dit elle en riant.

Pas de commentaires Mac.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois, l'ambiance était bonne et Sarah en était heureuse.

Bon, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

Ok, passe une bonne soirée, et pas de bêtise… Dit Diane en riant.

Merci, mais je suis assez grande pour savoir quelles bêtises je peux ou ne peux pas faire, répondit-elle en riant, mais vous, attention, n'oubliez pas le règlement…

Nous serons sages, promis.

Diane raccrocha et regarda Harm, il lui sourit, lui prit la main, et de la tête lui fit un signe de le suivre.

Où m'emmènes-tu ?

* * *

Sur le pont arrière, là, nous pourrons être un peu seuls, je n'ai qu'une envie… te prendre dans mes bras.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Diane eut juste le temps de fermer la porte qu'Harm, l'attrapa par la taille. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard à bout de souffle, front contre front. Harm la regarda dans les yeux.

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime aussi Harm.

Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Que tu avais peur pour moi, il ne faut pas, j'ai bien réfléchi, ce sera la dernière fois que je monte dans un cokepit.

Mais, tu ne vas pas arrêter de piloter ?

Tu sais, j'ai perdu mon père alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, il était parti au Vietnam, j'ai grandi sans lui… Je ne veux pas avoir la même vie, je veux être près de toi… Si un jour nous avons un ou des enfants, je veux être là pour eux aussi, je ne veux pas avoir la même vie que mon père.. J'adore piloter, mais j'ai mon avion à moi le « Sarah », je pourrai voler de temps en temps.

Enfant ?

Oui, des enfants, pourquoi tu n'en veux pas ?

Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu vas vite en besogne…

Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait pour demain… Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je voudrais que l'on vive ensemble.

C'est ce que je voudrais aussi. Mais avant j'aimerais te connaître mieux, que l'on parle de soi…

Tout ce que tu voudras, demande-moi et je te répondrai.

Ils discutèrent toute la soirée. La nuit tombait sur le Seahawk, quand Harm lui prit la main, et la ramena à sa cabine.

Diane, je suis très heureux d'être au près de toi, je ne veux plus te quitter.

Harm, tu sais très bien qu'il va falloir du temps.

Je sais très bien, mais je vais parler au Commandant et téléphoner à Chegwidden, on verra se qu'il dira…

Oui, nous verrons bien… Maintenant, je vais me coucher, je me lève tôt demain.

Ok, mais j'aimerais un dernier baiser.

Harm, il ne faut pas, si quelqu'un nous voyait ?

Tout le monde dort, regarde autour de toi, il n'y a personne.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Harm l'embrassait avec fougue, elle répondit très vite au baiser, ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard à bout de souffle.

Harm !

Quoi ? Viens dire que tu n'en n'avais pas envie ? Je ne te croirai pas, vu la façon dont tu as répondu au baiser…

Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je ne veux pas que l'on sache, pas maintenant…

Hey ! Du calme, on est seuls donc tout va bien !

J'ai peur de rêver, si je me réveille demain matin et que tu n'es plus là ?

Je serais là… Viens jusqu'à ma cabine et tu auras la réponse. Bon cette fois, j'y vais, car je crois que nous n'allons pas dormir beaucoup.

Ok, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front, et lui lâchant doucement la main, partit vers sa cabine, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Arrivé à sa cabine, il se laissa tomber quelques minutes sur son lit, puis se releva et alla prendre une douche. Il s'endormit très vite, toute la nuit, il rêva de Diane.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un coup à la porte.

Oui, une minute !

Il mit vite un short et un t-shirt et alla ouvrir, il tomba sur Diane.

Hey !

Salut, dit elle timidement.

Rentre… Que se passe-t-il ?

Je voulais m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé…

Tu rêves de moi ?? Demanda-t-il en riant.

Devine…

Mmhh ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que racontent tes rêves ?

Secret défenses Capitaine, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Dit moi tous tes secrets…

Elle ne sut répondre, ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte, Diane sursauta.

Capitaine, je suis le Quartier Maître Johnson, le Capitaine Ingles voudrait vous voir tout de suite dans son bureau.

Merci Quartier Maître, pourriez vous lui dire que je viens dès que possible.

A vos ordres Capitaine.

Il écouta à la porte, il entendit que le Quartier Maître s'en alla. Il se retourna vers Diane.

Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser, je dois encore prendre ma douche.

On se voit pour déjeuner ? A midi près de la cantine ?

Ok, j'y serais. A tout à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et disparu dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis partit. Harm sortit de sa douche un quart d'heure plus tard, enfila son uniforme, et monta vers la passerelle de Commandement. Le Pacha lui donna toutes les consignes dont il avait besoin pour ses quotas., il devait décoller vers 15h00. Il pensa tout de suite à Diane, il pourrait déjeuner avec elle. En pensant à Diane, il se décida à parler au Capitaine.

Commandant, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

Allez-y Rabb !

Voilà… Je voulais vous prévenir que ce seront les derniers quotas que j'effectuerai. J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, je ne veux pas faire comme mon père, je veux être au près d'elle.

Bien, je suppose que vous avez bien réfléchi, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière ?

Je sais très bien cela Monsieur. Mais je voulais vous parler encore d'une autre chose, cette femme est ici sur votre navire Monsieur.

Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de la personne dont vous parlez…

Pardon ?

Ne serait ce pas le Lieutenant Shonke ?

Comment savez-vous ?

Je vous ai vu… J'ai remarqué comment vous la regardiez, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, j'ai compris tout de suite, qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Mais vous savez Capitaine, normalement le Lieutenant était de garde hier soir, mais je l'ai libérée… Vous avez passé une bonne soirée Capitaine ?

Harm baissa les yeux.

Oui, Monsieur, je vous en remercie. Cependant pour que l'on puisse vivre ensemble, j'aimerais et elle aussi, qu'elle regagne Washington.

Me demandez-vous le transfert du Lieutenant ?

Ma collègue du JAG, qui est aussi sa sœur, à fait une demande auprès de l'Amiral Chegwidden, mais je ne saurais vous dire exactement sa réponse. Je n'étais pas dans le bureau à ce moment là.

Bien, je téléphonerai à l'Amiral tout à l'heure. Si je peux vous aider, j'apprécie beaucoup Shonke…

Merci Monsieur.

Rompez !

A vos ordres !

Il retourna dans ses quartiers, s'occupa jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il avait déjà mis sa combinaison de vol et était prêt.

Il se dirigea vers la cantine, il était 12h00 piles quand il arriva devant l'entrée. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieure mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, il décida qu'il devait manger, il alla chercher son plateau, car il devait se rendre en salle de débriefing après avoir mangé, il s'installa, quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva, il se leva.

* * *

Hey !

Hey toi !

Je suis désolée pour le retard, je parlais avec le Commandant.

Oh !

Je reviens, je vais chercher mon plateau.

Ok !

Quelques minutes, elle revint avec son plateau, et s'installa à côté de lui. Il n'osa rien dire, comment l'avait elle prit, et que lui avait dit le Ingles ? Est-ce pour le boulot, ou pour eux ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il sentit une main sur son bras.

Tu m'as l'air loin ?

Désolé, que disais-tu ?

Je viens de parler au Commandant, il m'a rapporté votre petite discussion de ce matin.

Je t'avais dit que je le ferais.

Je sais mais il m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord avec toi, si j'étais sûre de vouloir quitter le navire, je lui ai répondu, que je voulais vivre avec toi, mais que ça ne faisait qu'une journée que l'on est ensemble, il m'a dit qu'il nous convoquerait début de soirée.

Tu ne me crois pas, quand je te dis que je te veux dans ma vie ?

Bien sûr que si, mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ?

Pas du tout, je trouve même que nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps… Je voulais venir te chercher, après que Mac ait rompu… Mais j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais plus de moi, je n'ai donc pas bougé.

Tu aurais dû, j'en ai rêvé chaque nuit. Depuis que Sarah m'a annoncé votre rupture, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Alors tu vois bien que l'on tient énormément l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi douter ?

J'ai peur…

De quoi ? De moi ?

Non, de moi…

Ah ! Je vois… C'est de famille… Cette confiance en toi, on ne te l'a pas apprise?

Pas vraiment ! Mais si tu veux m'y aider… Je peux changer.

Mais bien sûr que je serai là pour toi… Où tu veux, quand tu veux…

Mmhh ! Tentant…

Très…

Ils se rirent tous les deux, et finirent de manger tout en parlant avant de sortir de la cantine. Diane n'avait pas vu qu'il portait sa combinaison de vol, elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

Tu vas voler ?

Oui, dans un peu plus d'une heure et demie.

Harm, fais attention !

Promis, en plus j'ai une très bonne raison de revenir entier.

Oui mais tout peut arriver…

Merci de ta confiance !... En plus on doit voir le Commandant tout à l'heure, j'espère qu'il aura arrangé les choses, je voudrais que tu rentres avec moi, et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul…

Sarah ?

Oui, Sarah.

Il s'approcha, il n'avait qu'une envie l'embrasser, mais elle recula, il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Harm, tu sais très bien…

Le Commandant est au courant, le reste peu importe.

Tu crois ?

Oui.

Il ne lui laissa pas répondre, il l'embrassa avec fougue, elle se débâtit quelques instants mais ce laissa vite aller. Ils prirent la direction de la cabine d'Harm.

J'ai encore un quart d'heure, tu as envie de parler ?

De quoi ?

De nous ?

Que veux-tu dire ?

J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas beaucoup parler, dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je suis tellement bien lorsque nous sommes ensemble, j'ai peur Harm.

De quoi ?

De te perdre, je sais, je me répète, mais je n'ai jamais aimé un homme comme je t'aime toi, et ça me fait peur.

Tu sais, j'ai aimé Mac comme jamais personne avant elle. Avec toi, ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de toi, si le Commandant ne te transfère pas, je demande ma mutation sur le Seahawk, pour être le Jag ici…

Harm, es tu sûr de ce que tu me dis ?

Oui, je ne veux plus te quitter, je ferai tout pour y parvenir… Et pour le reste de notre vie.

Le reste de notre vie ?

Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Bien sûr que si, mais…

Alors, il ne faut plus réfléchir, il faut tout faire pour que rien ne nous sépare. Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses…

Harm… Dit-elle en pleurant.

Vas-tu enfin arrêter de pleurer, je me demande ce que j'ai encore bien pu dire pour te faire pleurer.

Rien, je suis heureuse c'est tout.

Et je le suis aussi. Mais je suis désolé de couper la conversation, il va être l'heure !

Ok, mais fait attention.

Promis.

Ils sortirent et se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, elle était très inquiète mais elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait rien changer pour lui, pourtant, il y allait peut être y en avoir du changement. Elle chassa tout ça de ses pensées et repartit travailler.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harm revint à sa cabine tout sourire, il alla prendre une douche, se changea. Il devait voir le Commandant avec Diane, mais ou était elle ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un coup à la porte.

Entrez !

Je viens voir comment vous allez Capitaine…

Je vais très bien Lieutenant et vous ?

Ca va…Dit elle en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai peur de ce que va me dire le Commandant.

Il ne faut pas, je te l'ai dit, on fera tout pour être ensemble. Dit il en l'enlaçant.

Oui, mais…

Chuuttt ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Je t'aime aussi.

Je dois encore mettre ma chemise, ensuite on peut y aller.

Oh ! Je n'ai pas fait attention que tu n'étais pas encore habillé.

Il ne me reste plus grand-chose, ça va aller vite.

Ok.

Il finit de s'habiller, ensuite ils partirent vers le bureau du Commandant. Arrivant devant la porte, Diane attrapa le bras d'Harm.

Attends !!!

Que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai peur de faire une bêtise.

Il ne faut pas, allez ! Courage…

Entrez !

Lieutenant Shonke et Capitaine Rabb au rapport.

Repos ! Assayez vous.

Merci Monsieur.

Il prit son téléphone.

Quartier Maître, pouvez vous me mettre en communication avec l'Amiral Chegwidden.

* * *

A vos ordres Monsieur.

Quartier Général du JAG.

Ici le Capitaine Ingles. Pourrais-je parler à l'Amiral Chegwidden ?

Je vous le passe tout de suite Commandant.

Chegwidden.

Bonjour Monsieur. Ici le Capitaine Ingles

Bonjour Commandant, j'espère que le Capitaine Rabb est toujours en un seul morceau ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

Oui, Amiral, enfin pour l'instant, répondit Ingles en riant.

Bon, voilà vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure de Rabb et du Lieutenant Shonke, la sœur de cette dernière est venue me voir ce matin, mais je savais déjà que le Lieutenant voulait rester à terre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, j'ai eu certains détails, mais je n'en dirais pas plus... ! En ce qui concerne le Lieutenant si elle le désire toujours, j'aurai bien un poste, à elle de voir ce qu'elle veut faire.

Lieutenant ?

Oui, Monsieur. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que vous avez une place pour moi, c'est vrai que j'aimerais rester à terre. Je serais ravie de travailler sous vos ordres Amiral, mais il faut que vous sachiez que le Capitaine Rabb et moi, sommes ensemble, nous ne devons donc pas travailler sous le même commandement.

Non Lieutenant, je le savais, le Capitaine Ingles me l'a dit tout à l'heure, et quand je vous ai vu ici, j'y ai donc pensé. J'ai tout arrangé, vous pourrez travailler ensemble.

Je vous remercie Amiral, j'en suis très heureuse.

Harm, voulait parler aussi.

Monsieur, ici le Capitaine Rabb.

Oui Harm.

Je voulais juste vous dire comme vous êtes là tous les deux, que c'est les derniers quotas que je fais, j'ai décidé de penser à ma vie privée, avant ma vie professionnelle.

Capitaine, êtes vous sûr de cette décision, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière ?

Oui, Monsieur, j'ai déjà fais une erreur dans ma vie, je ne veux plus en faire. Je veux me consacrer uniquement à mon métier d'avocat.

Nous allons perdre un très bon pilote, dit Ingles

Merci Monsieur.

Capitaine, vous avez trois jours pour ramener vos six heures ici.

A vos ordres Amiral. Mais le Lieutenant ?

Elle revient avec vous. Je lui laisse une semaine de congé pour qu'elle s'installe.

Bien Monsieur.

Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Vous pouvez disposez.

A vos ordres.

Ils sortirent du bureau, soulagés et heureux, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine d'Harm. Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Ingles parlait toujours avec l'Amiral.

Je vous remercie Amiral, je voulais les aider. Mais je ne savais pas comment, je vous remercie.

Vous savez Commandant, j'avais eu écho de cette histoire, car la sœur du Lieutenant est déjà sous mes ordres.

Ah ! J'ignorais que Shonke avait une sœur.

Je ne savais pas non plus, que le Major Mackenzie avait une sœur.

Le Major ? C'est vrai qu'elle se ressemble énormément.

Oui, et je me demandais la quelle des deux le Capitaine Rabb allait choisir, dit il en riant.

Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Depuis que le Major est au JAG, il tourne autour, quand ils y sont enfin arrivés, c'est la sœur qui c'est mise entre eux…

Quelle histoire !

Comme vous dites. J'espère maintenant tout est terminé, que je ne devrais plus arranger pour l'un ou l'autre de mes officiers, on va se demander si je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale.

Vous avez déjà un couple ?

Oui, enfin presque, dit il en riant, il faut encore une fois qu'ils se décoincent aussi.

Oh là ! Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien au Jag.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ! . Bon, je dois vous laisser, au revoir Commandant.

Au revoir Amiral.

Pendant ce temps dans la cabine d'Harm, la discussion allait bon train. Ils étaient heureux, ils allaient pouvoir vivre sans séparation, et Diane retrouverait sa sœur. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce bonheur, enfin elle l'espérait. Lui de son côté, il la tenait de peur qu'elle s'en aille, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il souriait tout le temps.

C'est pourquoi ce sourire ?

C'est parce que je me sens bien.

Oh ! Je me sens très bien aussi, j'ai l'impression de rêver, il y a peu, j'avais le moral au plus bas car je me sentais seule et maintenant j'ai l'homme que j'aime au près de moi.

Tu sais, j'ai aimé Sarah comme j'ai très peu aimé, je me suis construit des murs autour de moi pour ne plus souffrir, puis je me suis rendu compte que je souffrais plus… Un jour, j'ai décidé de casser mes murs et d'avancer…. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne sais pas si je serais là aujourd'hui.

Expliques toi…

Tu m'aurais connu avant, j'étais différent. Je n'arrivais pas à exprimer mes sentiments, j'étais comme dans une bulle, j'avais peur d'en sortir.

Je suis très heureuse que tu aies dépassé tout ça, et c'est grâce à Sarah que tu as pu y arriver.

Oui, elle m'a beaucoup aidé, hélas, on s'est fait beaucoup de mal tous les deux, mais on arrivait toujours à se pardonner. Je dois être honnête avec toi, elle compte toujours autant pour moi, plus de la même manière certes, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en dehors de ma vie.

Je m'en doute, mais comme elle, j'ai peur que tu te retournes vers elle.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que sera demain, je peux cependant te dire que Sarah et moi, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, un point c'est tout. Si je l'aimais toujours, je serais toujours avec elle, ou j'aurais tout fait pour la garder. Quand elle est revenue de San Diego, j'ai vu un changement en elle, elle essayait de le cacher, mais je l'ai vu, je la connais trop. Je lui ai posé des questions, comme je savais qu'elle n'était pas seule sur l'enquête, je lui ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et son nouveau co-équipier.

Elle t'a répondu quelque chose ?

Qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et tu n'as rien dit ?

Non, car elle m'avait d'abord posé la question pour nous, et je lui ai répondu que l'on avait rien fait, car tu ne voulais pas, mais moi, je n'aurais pas dit non.

Oh !

On s'est regarder droit dans les yeux, on s'est compris. Je lui ai juste demandé de rester ma meilleure amie, car je ne voulais pas la perdre.

Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à ne pas être jalouse.

Nous sommes restés ensemble très peu de temps, nous n'avons pas été très loin dans notre relation, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble.

Je sais, pourtant, je te l'ai envoyé pour ….

Oui, mais non, ça ne faisait pas assez de temps, j'ai hésité beaucoup, tu étais très souvent dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Sarah.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harm, ne change jamais.

Jamais… Dit il en se rapprochant.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la cabine, et retournèrent sur le pont arrière, là ou ils pouvaient être tranquilles. Ils ne se cachaient plus, ils se promenèrent mains dans la main. Une fois arrivés, il lui attrapa la taille et la serra contre lui, il n'arrivait pas à rester trop longtemps loin d'elle. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi sur le pont arrière.

L'heure du repas étant arrivé, ils se séparèrent et prirent la direction de la cantine, là, ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille. Ils discutèrent encore et encore quand ils virent arrivé le Commandant.

Je vous en prie, lança Ingles pour arrêter leur salut

Monsieur ? Il y a un problème ?

Non, Capitaine, je venais juste vous dire que votre hélicoptère partira demain à 10h15, donc soyez prêt.

Bien Monsieur, je vous remercie.

Vous aurez un peu plus d'une journée pour vous installer, bonne chance à vous deux.

Merci Monsieur, dirent ils ensemble.

Le Commandant partit, ils se continuèrent leur repas. Ils allaient enfin rentrer. A cette pensée Diane regarda Harm dans les yeux.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pensé que je n'ai ni appartement, ni maison, je ne sais pas ou je vais aller vivre.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu viendras dans mon appartement, et on verra pour une maison plus tard.

Es tu sûr que je ne vais pas te déranger ?

Dit encore une bêtise comme ça, et je te botte tes six heures, dit il en riant.

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cohabité, excepté sur se porte-avion, j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas.

Arrête, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas entre nous. Laisse nous du temps, aie confiance en nous.

J'ai confiance en nous.

Il lui adressa son « sourire de pilote », dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils reprirent la direction de la cabine de Diane. Il était temps de préparer les bagages.

Tu veux un coup de main, pour ranger tes affaires ?

Je veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me trouves quelques boîtes en cartons, pendant ce temps je vais vider mon armoire.

Ok, je reviens.

Il lui fit un chaste baiser, et partit à la recherche de boîtes, qu'il trouva dix minutes plus tard. Il alla lui donner.

Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il ?

Oui, je viens juste de retrouver une photo de Sarah et moi.

Oh ! Montre moi.

Il regarda la photo, toujours aussi impressionné par la ressemblance entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, la ressemblance qu'il y a entre vous.

Je sais, quand nous étions petites, on nous demandait souvent si on était jumelles, mais ça n'est pas le cas.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, il lui rendit la photo, et continuèrent à ranger. Ils leurs fallu une heure pour tout ranger, Harm décida de faire une pause « bisous ». Il l'attrapa, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard à bout de souffle.

J'ai envie de toi, dit il doucement.

Moi aussi…

Mais, je voudrais faire ça bien, dans notre appartement, rempli de bougies partout.

Notre ?

Ca va devenir le nôtre, non ?

Oui mais …

Chuuuuttt !!! C'est notre appartement, tu le connais déjà un peu, tu y seras très bien.

Je sais, je le sens…

Et si nous allions ranger mes quelques affaires ?

Je te suis…

Ils rangèrent les affaires d'Harm, ça allait beaucoup plus vite, il n'avait pas grand-chose. Une fois fini, ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à parler. Ils ne se couchèrent pas trop tard, pour être en forme pour le voyage du lendemain.

Ils prirent l'hélicoptère, heureux, se sentant vraiment bien. Ils arrivèrent à Norfolk, quelques heures plus tard. Quand ils descendirent de l'avion, ils virent Mic et Mac.

Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demande Diane à sa sœur.

Nous sommes venus vous chercher. A moins que tu préfères un taxi, c'est toi qui vois…

Euhh ! Bon ok, tu as gagné…. Tu me présentes ?

Oh désolée ! Je te présente le Capitaine de Corvette Mic Brumby, Mic, voici ma sœur Diane.

Woaw ! Ben dites moi… Quelle ressemblance !!!

Juste une précision, nous ne sommes pas jumelles…

Si vous le dîtes…. Rabb !

Brumby ! Comment allez vous ?

Bien, je vous remercie. Mais je vois que vous allez mieux aussi.

Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci.

Bon allons y ! Nous n'allons pas y passer la journée…

Mon Devil Dog est de retour, dit Harm en riant.

Matelot, fait attention, sinon je te botte tes jolies six heures.

Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble. Sarah prit la direction d'Union Station, et les amena à l'appartement d'Harm. Sarah et Mic aidèrent Diane à monter toutes les caisses, avant de prendre congés.

On va vous laisser, il faut du temps pour s'installer. Dit Sarah avec un clin d'œil.

Merci d'être venue nous chercher, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait connaissance avec le nouveau petit ami de ma sœur.

Comment le sais tu ? Nous n'avons rien montré…

* * *

Ca se voit, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder, de vous toucher discrètement, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux.

Ca ne fait que quelques jours, mais c'est vrai que je suis bien avec lui. Je me sens bien.

Je suis dans le même cas que toi, j'espère que ça durera entre vous, je vous le souhaite.

Pareil pour vous.

Elles s'embrassèrent, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Si nous y allions, Sarah ?

Oui, je te suis. Bye à demain ?

Oui, venez dîner ici, demain soir, je vous ferais une lasagne végétarienne.

Ok Matelot ! Quelle heure ?

20h30 ?

Ok, nous serrons là.

Bien, à demain alors…

Sarah et Mic étaient partis depuis quelques secondes qu'il se lança sur elle, et l'embrassa avec fougue.

J'en avais tellement envie…

Et moi donc…

Ils rangèrent les affaires de Diane, il lui fit de la place dans ses placards. Une fois que tout fut rangé, il l'emmena dans le fauteuil.

Tu as une envie pour le dîner de ce soir ?

Mmhh ! Oui, j'en ai bien une, mais je ne sais pas si tu as la même que moi ?

Ca dépend laquelle tu as ?

Toi…

Ben je ne dirais pas que j'ai la même que toi, vu que je n'ai pas très envie de moi, mais j'ai très envie de toi aussi. Mais je parlais du repas…

Tu dois être très bon à déguster…

Diane !

Quoi ? Tu sais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai envie de toi. Dit elle timidement.

Et moi, tu m'as bouleversé. Quelques heures avant que tu n'arrives, je ne pensais qu'à Sarah, et là, tu arrives et tu chamboules tout. Tu as vu aussi que j'avais envie de toi, de t'embrasser.

Oh oui, et je suis incapable de te repousser. Dit-elle en riant.

Tu l'as tout de même fait… Dit-il tristement.

Tu sais aussi bien que moi, pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Oui, dit-il doucement. Mais maintenant, plus question de me repousser, nous sommes seuls, tous les deux et pour un bon moment.

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

A propos du dîner, je vais te faire une surprise, va prendre une douche, pendant que je prépare le tout.

Ok, à tout de suite.

A tout de suite.

Elle partit prendre sa douche, de son côté, Harm n'avait pas grand-chose dans ses placards, il n'avait pas encore été faire des courses. Il regarda ce qu'il avait, et trouva un paquet de pâtes, il décida d'en faire à la carbonnara.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Diane sortit de la salle de bain, alla mettre un short et un t-shirt, et retourna dans la cuisine.

Hey !

Coucou toi ! Alors cette douche ?

Ca fait un bien fou. Que fais-tu de bon à manger ?

Je n'ai plus grand-chose ici, donc je fais avec ce qu'il me reste… Pâtes à la carbonnara.

Mmmmhhhhh !!!! J'adore.

Tant mieux, j'attends pour mettre les pâtes dans l'eau, la sauce est déjà prête.

Alors va prendre ta douche, je vais surveiller les pâtes.

Ok, merci.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, il partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il ne lui fallut que 10 minutes pour prendre sa douche, et fit la même chose que Diane, il mit un short et un t-shirt. Il alla la retrouver, passa derrière elle, lui prit la taille et la serra contre lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie de la garder près de lui, mais les pâtes étaient cuites. Ils allèrent manger. Quand ils eurent fini, ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, toujours dans la bonne humeur. Harm songea qu'il était enfin heureux. Dès que tout fut rangé, il installa des bougies un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Que fais-tu ?

Je prépare notre fin de soirée.

Des idées ?

Quelques unes…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassa avec fougue, l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils passèrent une nuit de folie, ils s'endormirent qu'au petit matin, épuisé par leurs ébats. Le matin, Diane se réveilla vers 10h00, elle le regarda dormir.

« J'ai l'impression de rêver » pensa-t-elle. Etant dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'Harm c'était réveillé.

Salut beauté !

Hey, salut toi ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Très bien et toi ?

Pareil.

Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées, il y a quelques instants, non ?

Oui… J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Alors, je fais le même rêve que toi.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, la journée passa vite, ils avaient été faire des courses pour le dîner, et c'étaient promenés un peu dans le parc. Harm remarqua que Diane était pensive, une fois rentré à l'appartement, il rangea les courses et vint s'installer à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil.

Tu m'as l'air bien pensive… Dis-moi Diane, parle-moi…

Je pense à ce que je vais faire au JAG, je ne suis pas avocate, je ne crois pas avoir ma place là-bas…

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

C'est ce que je pense.

Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé quelque chose qui t'ira très bien.

Je voudrais te parler d'une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé depuis ce matin…

Je t'écoute…

Voilà, je vais quitter l'Aéronavale, je veux vivre une vie de famille, comme j'en ai rêvé, mais si j'ai un travail, on se croisera, on finira par ne plus se voir, je ne veux pas de cette vie Harm, tu as parlé d'enfants… Si nous en avons, je veux être là pour eux, je veux m'en occuper moi-même.

Tu n'es pas obligé de quitter l'Aéronavale, on a le temps.

Si tu as changé d'avis dis-le moi tout de suite…

Non, je n'ai absolument pas changé d'avis, je veux juste que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, c'est tout.

Je ne regretterai pas, je veux juste être là pour toi, et pour la famille qu'il y aura peut-être d'ici peu.

Je ne peux pas décider à ta place, je voudrais juste que tu y réfléchisses bien. Tu pourrais en parler avec Sarah, elle te donnera son avis.

Je vais y réfléchir. Promis, mais c'est une bonne idée, j'en parlerai tout à l'heure avec elle.

Bien, maintenant je vais aller me doucher, car j'ai un repas à préparer.

Besoin d'un coup de main ?

J'adore ta proposition…

Ils allèrent prendre une douche très chaude, une heure plus tard, il se mit en cuisine. Elle s'assit sur une chaise de bar en face de lui, le regarda faire. Ce soir, elle allait avoir l'homme de sa vie et sa sœur en même temps… Mais plus de gêne envers elle. Sarah était heureuse de son côté, et c'était le principal. Harm finit la lasagne et la plaça dans le four. Il vint se mettre près d'elle. Il lui fit un petit baiser sur le front, elle sortit de ces pensées, et lui sourit.

Comme je vois, tu es encore dans tes pensées…

Je pensais à Sarah… Elle a l'air heureuse, je suis très contente pour elle.

Tu sais, j'ai eu une discussion avec Mic, avant de te revoir, rien n'était sûr pour nous, mais ce que je voulais, c'est que Sarah soit heureuse, je lui ai demandé de prendre soin d'elle.

Il a l'air de bien le faire.

Oui, et j'en suis très heureux.

Ils furent interrompus par trois coups à la porte. Harm se leva, alla ouvrir. Sarah et Mic se trouvaient sur le seuil. Il les fit entrer, les débarrassa. Diane alla mettre cuire la lasagne, et prépara une boisson fraîche.

Salut petite sœur !

Salut toi !

Bonsoir Mic, comment allez-vous ?

Je vais bien, mais ne pourrions-nous pas nous tutoyer ?

Bien sûr.

Alors les amoureux, vous avez l'air en forme !!!

Nous allons bien, dit Harm, en enlaçant Diane.

Je vois ça… Et tu commences au JAG demain ?

Oui, enfin normalement…

* * *

Comment ça « normalement » ?

J'aimerais vous parler d'une décision que j'ai à prendre, j'y ai réfléchi toute la journée, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses Sarah…

Explique-toi.

Voilà… J'ai parlé tout à l'heure avec Harm, mais j'aimerais votre avis. J'ai envisagé de quitter l'Aéronavale, je voudrais vivre ma vie, être là pour l'homme que j'aime.

Oh là ! Tu sais, c'est une décision que tu dois prendre seule. Si Harm n'est pas contre, c'est vrai que vous seriez mieux, mais ce n'est pas à moi à te dire ce que tu dois faire.

Moi, je te dis bravo, j'aimerais être dans votre situation, que ma femme reste à la maison, pour s'occuper des enfants et de moi… Dit Mic, en regardant Sarah dans les yeux.

Aurais-tu envie que je fasse la même chose ?

Je ne te demande rien, si tu veux le faire, je serais derrière toi, mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas si tu restes au JAG, je voulais lui donner mon opinion c'est tout.

Je vais y réfléchir, mais tu as parlé d'enfants ? Tu es sûr ?

Plus que jamais…

Sarah se mit sur les genoux de Mic, et vint l'embrasser, doucement au début, mais s'intensifia très vite. Harm était parti chercher les boissons. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau. Il le mit sur la table basse, et distribua les verres.

Je crois savoir ce que je vais faire…

Dit moi tout…. Dit Harm.

Je quitte l'Aéronavale, je veux vivre avec toi, et pour toi, je veux être présente pour toi, quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

Et je t'aime aussi.

Sarah pensa beaucoup à ce que sa sœur allait faire, elle voulait en parler aussi avec Mic, seul à seul. La soirée se passa très bien, entre rires, et discutions. Il était 23h30 quand Sarah décida de rentrer, demain, ils travaillaient.

Merci pour cette super soirée Matelot, et tes lasagnes sont toujours aussi bonnes. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Sarah, bonne nuit Mic, rentrez bien.

Merci, bye, à demain.

A demain.

Ils refermèrent la porte, il s'appuya dessus. C'était au tour d'Harm d'être pensif.

A chacun son tour…

Tu disais ?

A chacun son tour, d'être pensif.

Oui, je voudrais être sûr que tu ne regretteras pas.

Si tu tiens ta parole, et que tu me donnes une famille, je ne regretterai rien du tout.

Je te le promets, nous aurons notre famille, mais j'aimerais te présenter ma mère et mon beau père.

J'en serai ravie.

Il la serra dans ses bras, lui fit un petit baiser sur le front. Ils rangèrent et firent la vaisselle en vitesse, car demain, ils se levaient tôt.

Le lendemain…

Falls Church

QG JAG

Harm et Diane arrivèrent à l'heure, Sarah et Mic étaient déjà là. Ils se saluèrent, quand ils furent interrompus par le Quartier Maître Tiner.

Bonjour, Capitaine, Major, Lieutenant, Capitaine.

Bonjour Tiner, dirent-ils ensemble.

Excuser-moi de vous déranger, mais l'Amiral vous attend dans son bureau.

On arrive tout de suite.

A vos ordres Capitaine.

Tiner s'en alla…

Alors ta décision est toujours la même ?

Oui, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Tu sais que l'on a parlé beaucoup hier soir, avec Mic. Je crois que je vais faire comme toi, nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble. Nous allons chercher une maison.

Je suis très heureuse pour toi.

Et moi, je suis très heureuse pour toi.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Amiral.

Entrez !

Capitaine Brumby au rapport.

Capitaine Rabb au rapport.

Lieutenant Shonke au rapport.

Major Mackenzie au rapport.

Repos ! Assoyez-vous. Voilà…

Il fut interrompu par Mac.

Désolé, de vous couper la parole, Monsieur, mais je voudrais vous donner ma démission.

Et moi aussi, dit Diane d'un coup.

Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

J'ai décidé de penser à ma vie privée, Mic et moi sommes ensemble Monsieur, nous allons emménager ensemble.

Et moi, je veux vivre au près de l'homme que j'aime Monsieur. Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour nous. Mais en y repensant bien, je préfère tout quitter, et vivre ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime et pas entre deux couloirs.

Mac ? Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous voulez ?

Oui, Monsieur.

Lieutenant ?

Oui, Monsieur.

Bien, je crois que je ne saurais pas vous faire changer d'avis.

Non, Monsieur, dirent-elles ensemble.

J'attends votre lettre de démission sur mon bureau pour mercredi au plus tard.

A vos ordres !

Mac, rassemblez vos dossiers nous les partagerons. Rangez vos affaires.

Bien Monsieur !

Les filles allaient partir mais les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas. Harm regarda Mic, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Vous ne venez pas ?

* * *

Non, allez-y, on aimerait parler à l'Amiral.

Ok, on vous attend dans le bureau de Sarah.

Sarah et Diane sortirent du bureau, une fois la porte refermée, les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air amusé.

Ne viens pas me dire que tu as eu la même idée que moi ? Dit Harm à Mic.

Je crois que oui…

Une explication, peut être ? Dit AJ.

Je voudrais remettre ma démission, dirent-ils ensemble.

Non, mais c'est quoi ça ! Que se passe-t-il au JAG aujourd'hui ?

Je ne sais pas Monsieur… Il se passe quelque chose de spécial ?

Oui, je suis entrain de perdre tous mes avocats.

Monsieur, j'y ai bien réfléchi, l'armée était toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Diane, maintenant c'est elle ma priorité.

Moi, je n'ai pas su le faire, dit AJ tristement, je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos vies, mais donner quand même de vos nouvelles.

Promis Amiral.

Bon, comme pour le Major et le Lieutenant, je veux votre démission sur mon bureau pour mercredi au plus tard.

A vos ordres !

Rompez !

Ils sortirent du bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Sarah. Les filles les regardèrent bizarrement. Que c'était-il passé dans le bureau de l'Amiral ?

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

Nous avons eu la même idée.

Mais quelle idée ? S'impatienta Sarah.

La même que vous…

Vous avez démissionné ?

Oui, mais je ne savais pas que Mic allait le faire aussi.

Mais vous êtes fous ?

Oui de vous… Dit Harm en riant.

Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

J'ai une petite idée, mais on en parlera à mon appartement devant un jus de fruit bien frais.

Ok, finissons de ranger.

Chacun alla de son côté, Diane suivit Harm dans son bureau. Bud et Harriett les regardaient faire, ils ne savaient pas se qu'il se passait, mais ils avaient envie de savoir.

Entrez !

Capitaine, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

* * *

Je voulais justement faire une annonce.

Il sortit de son bureau, Diane et Harriet juste derrière lui.

Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Voilà, je voulais juste vous dire que je viens de donner ma démission, je veux avoir une vie plus paisible au près de la femme de ma vie, qui est le Lieutenant Shonke.

Je voulais aussi vous dire, dit Mac, que j'avais également donné ma démission, et que j'allais emménager avec le Capitaine Brumby, qui lui aussi a donné sa démission.

Vous avez décidé de partir tous ensemble, ça va faire un grand vide sans vous.

Je vous remercie, dit Harm gentilment.

Tout le monde reprit le travail, Bud n'avait pas réagit, il allait perdre son ami, son mentor, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Harriet, avait les larmes aux yeux.

Nous resterons en contact, c'est promis Harriet.

Je l'espère Monsieur.

Bud, tout va bien ?

Euh !!! Oui, Monsieur.

Plus de Monsieur, Bud, je ne suis plus votre supérieur, juste votre ami.

Bien, Mon… Harm.

Harm se mit à rire, Bud lui n'avait pas l'air bien. Harm repartit ranger ses affaires, mais il s'aperçut que Bud n'allait pas bien. Il se retourna vers lui.

Bud ? Vous allez bien ?

Oui, ça va Monsieur.

Buuddd !!!

Pardon, Harm !

Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

Oui, mais je ne m'imagine pas le JAG sans vous et le Major.

Vous savez Bud, le changement, il en faut, vous verrez tout ce passera bien pour vous, vous aller devenir un très bon avocat.

Merci de votre confiance Harm

Bon, je continue, sinon les trois autres vont m'attendre.

A bientôt Harm

A bientôt Bud.

Il repartit vers son bureau, et Bud reprit le travail, Harm mit tous ses objets personnels dans une petite boîte en carton, Sarah avait déjà fini, elle rejoignit Mic dans son bureau, il n'avait pas grand chose, il avait tout mis dans une petite caisse. Elle lui sourit, il lui répondit par un petit baiser. Ils allèrent rejoindre Harm et Diane dans le bureau de celui-ci.

Alors prêt à partir ?

Je vais juste aller apporter mes dossiers à l'Amiral et je suis libre.

Il alla dans le bureau de l'Amiral et déposa ses dossiers, AJ le salua, et lui souhaita bonne chance. L'Amiral le suivit jusqu'à la porte, le regarda partir. Un sourire aux lèvres, quand il les vit s'enlacer.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre, prirent leurs voitures pour se rejoindre chez Harm. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de cuisine. Harm proposa de se rafraîchir.

Dit-nous Matelot ce que tu avais dans la tête …

Nous sommes avocat, nous pouvons ouvrir un petit cabinet où l'on veut, j'ai pensé à La Jolla, il y fait beau, et Franck m'avait parlé de travailler dans la région, il m'enverrait des clients.

Harm, dis plus tôt que tu veux être près de ta maman, le taquina-t-elle.

Marin's fais attention à tes six heures, dit il en riant.

Mic, est-ce que ça vous dirait d'ouvrir un cabinet ensemble ?

Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Sarah ?

Là ou tu iras, j'irai…

Diane ? Demanda Harm.

Pareil, je te suivrais où tu voudras aller.

Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Je pense que tu me l'as encore dit tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en riant. Et tu sais que je t'aime aussi.

Ils se mirent à rire, ils avaient deux déménagements à préparer. Les quelques jours suivants, Harm téléphona à sa maman pour lui annoncer qu'il venait habiter près de chez elle, elle en était heureuse. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de la maison, mais il lui expliqua que Sarah et Mic avait aussi besoin d'une maison. Elle lui promit de s'en charger.

15 jours plus tard, Trish téléphona à Harm.

Rabb !

Bonjour mon chéri, c'est maman.

Oh, bonjour maman, tu vas bien ?

Oui, je te remercie. Je t'appelais pour te dire que je vous ai trouvé deux maisons, je ne sais pas si tu les voulais une à côté de l'autre, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez.

Super maman, je te remercie de ton aide, je suis sûr que Sarah et Mic seront contents d'être nos voisins, dit-il en riant.

Bien, je vous attends.

A bientôt maman, et encore merci.

A bientôt Harm.

Il appela Diane et lui expliqua, ensuite, il téléphona à Sarah, qui était très heureuse, elle allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Diane de son côté avait un peu peur de rencontrer les parents d'Harm, mais cette pensée passa vite, Harm l'avait attrapée pour l'embrasser.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant la villa des Burnett. Trish sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle.

Salut Maman.

Bonjour dirent-ils en cœur.

Entrez ! Nous allons toujours déjeuner, nous irons voir les maisons cet après-midi.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, l'ambiance était au beau fixe, l'après midi, ils allèrent visiter les maisons. Elles étaient magnifiques, pas loin de la plage. Harm regarda Diane dans les yeux, ils allaient pouvoir enfin vivre leur vie comme ils le voulaient.

Ils emménagèrent quelques jours plus tard.

Les mois passèrent, Harm avait fait sa demande, et elle avait accepté. Le cabinet qu'il avait ouvert avec Mic marchait du tonnerre. AJ reçut souvent des nouvelles, quand il avait quelques jours à prendre, il prenait la direction de La Jolla.

Un an plus tard, l'Amiral AJ Chegwidden, reçut deux enveloppes, il les ouvrit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il put y lire…

« Monsieur et Madame Rabb, ont le bonheur de vous annoncer la venue d'une petite Amy, elle mesure 48 cm et pèse 3kg400 »

Sur la deuxième…

« Monsieur et Madame Brumby-Mackenzie, ont le bonheur de vous annoncer la venue du petit Joshua, il mesure 50 cm et pèse 3kg500 »

« Les heureux parents vous invitent au baptême, d'Amy et Joshua, qui aura lieu le 25 juillet de cette année »

La vie avait changé pour eux, mais ils étaient heureux, ils avaient pris la bonne décision en démissionnant. Le rêve de Diane s'était réalisé, elle avait la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, Harm était adorable avec elle. Et elle avait sa sœur auprès d'elle. Rien que du bonheur.

La vie continuait ….

Fin.


End file.
